Chasing Liberty :: Yewon Version ::
by Kira.Annies
Summary: Bagaimana jika anak pengusaha paling berpengaruh di Korea kabur bersama seorang namja hingga ke Eropa?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Chasing Liberty :: YeWon Version ::

Author : Choi Kira

Pairing : YeWon, slight ZouRy

Genre : Romance

Desclimer : Yewon is FATE

Warning : boys love, mpreg buat leeteuk, miss typo, kalimat yg agag belibet,.

FF ini **remake of**** Chasing Liberty**, jadi alurnya mungkin sama. Cuma beberapa hal saja yg aku ubah, kayak latar belakang keluarga Yesung. Oh ya, sebelumnya aku jelasin dulu, jika di film pairing-nya yaitu Anna Foster dan Ben , nah di ff ni Yesung ganti'in peran Anna dan Siwon ganti'in peran Ben. Kalau ada yg g tau film nya silahkan cari dan tonton, bagus dech #plakk, malah promosi

Summary : Apa ya yg akan terjadi jika anak tunggal pengusaha terkaya di Korea kabur dari rumah?

Happy Reading,..

Waktu menunjukan pukul delapan malam, langit tampak gelap di luar sana, namun di sebuah gedung megah di pusat kota Seoul tampak ramai dengan orang-orang ternama mulai dari para pengusaha, politisi, hingga artis-artis ternama tampak menikmati pesta yg diselenggarakan oleh seorang pengusaha paling berpengaruh di Korea bahkan keluarga ini juga terkenal berpengaruh hingga keluar Korea. Adalah Kim Kangin orang yg sedang mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan _Anniversary_ pernikahannya yg ke 22 tahun bersama _namja_ cantik bernama Park Leeteuk. Nama 'Leeteuk' yg berarti 'spesial', bukankah dia memang _namja_ yg spesial karena bisa bersanding dengan seorang _namja_ tampan yg juga pengusaha yg paling disegani di Korea dan di luar Korea. Benar-benar _namja_ yg beruntung. Keberuntungan yg paling Leeteuk syukuri adalah keberadaan putra semata wayang nya yg manis dan pintar bernama Kim Yesung. Nama yg indah bukan? Yesung memiliki suara yg sangat indah hingga mampu membuat orang-orang menyukai suaranya. Keindahan suara yesung benar-benar cocok dengan namanya, _Art of Voice_.

Kim Kangin, Leeteuk dan Yesung tampak sedang menyalami beberapa tamu yg datang ke pesta itu. Mereka benar-benar keluarga yg mampu membuat keluarga lain sangat iri, pasalnya sang ayah sangat tampan dengan istri-nya yg cantik dan putra tunggal nya yg sangat manis.

"Yesung-_ah_," terdengar suara seseorang yg memanggil namanya membuat Yesung langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang _namja_ cantik dengan rambut _blonde_ dan bibir yg..emh.. yg mampu menggoda seorang _namja_ _fishy_ untuk menciumnya? Entahlah.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, hai," sapa Yesung pada _namja_ _blonde_ tadi yg telah memanggil namanya. Yesung menghampiri temannya tersebut. Yesung langsung memeluk temannya itu. Melepas kerinduan? Tentu saja. Lee Eunhyuk adalah teman lama Yesung. Orang tua Eunhyuk juga merupakan relasi bisnis ayah Yesung. Hanya saja, beberapa tahun yg lalu Eunhyuk dan keluarganya pindah ke Paris. Hal itu membuat mereka terpisah jarak, namun hal itu tidak lantas membuat persahabatan mereka merenggang. "Kapan kau datang? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini?" tanya Yesung setelah dia menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Aku baru beberapa jam yg lalu sampai di Korea. Aku ke sini mewakili orang tua ku yg tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan lain," jawab Eunhyuk. "Dimana orang tua mu? Aku ingin memberikan ucapan selamat pada mereka," lanjut _namja_ _blonde_ di depan Yesung tersebut.

"Mereka sedang menyalami rekan-rekan bisnis _daddy_. Ayo aku antar," Yesuung kemudian mengajak Eunhyuk untuk menemui orang tuanya yg sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa tamu di tengah ruangan pesta.

.

.

.

"_Dadd__!__ Mommy_!" Kangin dan Leeteuk memalingkan wajahnya ke arah putranya yg baru saja memanggil mereka.

"_Mom, Dad_, Eunhyuk ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian," kata Yesung setelah dia dan Eunhyuk berdiri di dekat kedua orang tuanya.

"_Ahjussi, Ahjumma, Happy Anniversary_," kata Eunhyuk sambil membukuk memberi hormat pada orang tua Yesung.

"Eunhyuk? Terima kasih, Hyukkie. Bagaimana kabarmu dan juga keluargamu? Dan kapan kau datang dari Paris?" tanya Leeteuk ramah sambil memeluk sahabat dari putranya tersebut. Yah, Leeteuk memang sudah menganggap Eunhyuk seperti putranya sendiri karena dari dulu keluarga Lee dan keluarga Kim memang sudah dekat.

"Kabar kami baik _ahjumma_ dan baru beberapa jam yg lalu aku sampai di Korea," jawab Hyukkie sopan.

"Kau tidak datang bersama orang tua mu?" giliran Kangin yg bertanya.

"Mereka sedang ada urusan jadi tidak bisa datang, karena itu mereka menyuruhku untuk menggantikan mereka datang ke sini, jawab Hyukkie. "Mereka menitip salam untuk _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjussi_," lanjut si _blonde_.

"Sampaikan salam kami juga untuk mereka," kata Leeteuk ramah. "Berapa lama kita tidak bertemu kau terlihat semakin manis saja, pasti banyak _namja-namja_ tampan di luar sana yg menyukaimu," lanjut Leeteuk memuji.

"Terima kasih pujiannya _Ahjumma_, tapi sayangnya aku masih kalah manis dari Yesung. Pasti dia yg lebih banyak punya penggemar," ucap Hyuk sambil menyenggol lengan yesung dengan lengannya dengan tujuan untuk menggoda Yesung. Yesung yg digoda pun hanya tersipu.

"Tidak ada yg boleh mendekati Yesung," ucapan Kangin sontak membuat Leeteuk, Euhyuk dan Yesung menatap ke arah-nya.

"Apa maksud _Daddy_?" tanya Yesung dengan nada yg agak tinggi.

"_Daddy_ hanya tidak mau memberikanmu pada orang yg sembarangan. Kau harus mendapatkan orang yg bisa menjaga dan melindungi mu dengan baik," ucap Kangin tegas.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja _Daddy_ menikahkanku dengan _bodyguard_ yg _Daddy_ suruh untuk menjaga ku?" balas Yesung. Dan acara temu kangen yg seharusnya berjalan dengan hangat tiba-tiba berubah panas saat pasangan ayah dan anak itu mulai beradu mulut.

"Yesung, bukan,."

"Sudahlah aku malas berdebat dengan _Daddy_. Aku mau keluar sebentar dengan Eunhyuk," potong Yesung sebelum sang ayah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Dan jangan coba-coba menyuruh para _bodyguard_ itu untuk mengikutiku, aku tidak suka. Kalau _Daddy_ melakukannya, aku akan benar-benar marah pada _Daddy_," lanjut Yesung.

"Tapi,."

"_Yeobo_, biar saja toh ada Eunhyuk bersama Yesungie," potong Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, tapi ingat sebelum jam 10 kau sudah kembali ke rumah, mengerti?" Yesung langsung memeluk sang ayah yg telah bersedia memberinya ijin. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau tadi dia sempat bersitegang dengan sang ayah.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar kok, _bye Daddy, bye Mommy_," Yesung mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya bergantian kemudian pergi dari pesta bersama Eunhyuk.

Menjadi putra tunggal pengusaha kaya memang tak seindah bayangan orang-orang. Jika orang-orang menganggap bahwa menjadi orang kaya itu enak, punya banyak _maid_ yg akan melayanimu 24 jam, semua fasilitas terpenuhi, dan apapun yg kau inginkan hanya tinggal menjentikkan jari maka semuanya sudah tersedia. _Okay_, mungkin itu benar, tapi apakah kalian tau semua itu tidak lantas membuat Yesung merasa bahagia. Kenapa? Karena statusnya yg merupakan putra tunggal harus membuatnya seperti burung kecil nan manis dalam sangkar emas.

Yesung selalu merasa hidupnya tidak bebas seperti teman-temannya yg lain. Dari kecil _namja_ _Art of Voice_ ini selalu dijaga oleh para _bodyguard_ yg akan melarangnya untuk ini dan itu. Bahkan berteman pun harus ditentukan oleh orang tuanya, atau lebih tepatnya Kangin lah yg menentukannya. Alasannya? Karena Yesung adalah anak tunggalnya dan kangin sangat menyayanginya serta tidak ingin sesuatu yg buruk terjadi pada putra kecilnya.

Malam semakin larut, jika banyak orang memilih berada di rumah, maka berbeda dengan para anak muda yg kini sedang menikmati alunan musik _dance_ di sebuah _club_ malam di pusat kota Seoul. Di _club_ ini, banyak anak muda yg datang untuk bertemu teman-teman mereka, melepaskan rasa penat yg membelenggu mereka atau hanya sekedar menghabiskan malam dengan menari-nari di _dance floor_.

Dalam keramaian _club_ tersebut, nampak dua _namja_, yg satu berambut hitam dengan wajah yg sangat manis melebihi manisnya gula berkualitas tinggi dan yg satunya dengan rambut _blonde_ dan wajah yg tergolong cantik bahkan melebihi kecantikan para yeoja sedang duduk di salah satu _spot_ di dalam _club_. Mereka tampak sedang berbincang-bincang. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama, entah apa yg mereka bicarakan.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Paris? Apa di sana menyenangkan?" tanya _namja_ manis berambut hitam pada _namja_ cantik berambut _blonde_.

"Di sana sangat menyenangkan. Kapan-kapan kau harus mengunjungiku di Paris dan aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan," jawab _namja_ cantik bernama Eunhyuk.

"Kau tau sendiri kan, _Daddy_ sangat _overprotective_ terhadapku. Walau aku bisa ke Paris pasti akan bersama orang tua ku dan itu membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tidak yakin bisa ke Paris tanpa orang tua ku," balas _namja_ manis bernama Yesung yg kini sedang mem-_pout__-_kan bibirnya karena merasa kesal dengan sikap orang tuanya.

Beberapa saat tidak ada diantara dua _namja_ itu yg mengeluarkan suara, lebih memilih mendengarkan alunan musik yg tengah di putar oleh sang _Disk Jokey_ atau sering disebut DJ di club tersebut.

"Owh ya, satu 3 lagi akan ada _Love Parade_ di Berlin, apa kau mau datang? Di sana kau bisa bertemu dengan banyak anak muda dari seluruh dunia. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu," mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, Yesung yg tadinya mengamati orang-orang yg sedang menari di _dance floor_ langsung menatap Eunhyuk. "Kalau kau datang, aku akan mengenalkan _namjachingu_ ku padamu, bagaimana?" lanjut Hyuk.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu yakin aku bisa pergi walau aku ingin," jawab Yesung sekenanya.

Setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka lebih memilih mengamati sekeliling mereka dan mendengarkan musik yg mengalun. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya.

"Yesung-_ah_, ayo kita turun ke _dance floor_," ajak Eunhyuk.

"Tidak, kau saja yg ke sana. Aku ingin duduk di sini saja," tolak Yesung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Eunhyuk pun langsung menuju _dance floor_ setelah mengatakan hal itu. Eunhyuk adalah seorang _dancer_ tentu saja dia tidak akan diam saja di dalam _club_ sedang musik yg mengalun seolah memanggil Eunhyuk untuk menari.

Baru beberapa saat Eunhyuk di _dance floor_, dia seperti merasa ada sesuatu yg tidak beres. Eunhyuk pun menghentikan aktivitas _dancing_-nya, kemudian menghampiri Yesung yg masih asyik duduk di pinggir _dance floor_.

"Yesung-_ah_, apa benar kali ini kau tidak diikuti _bodyguard_ - _bodyguard_ suruhan _daddy_ mu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah yg seolah terjadi hal yg tidak seharusnya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku belum melihat tanda-tanda adanya _bodyguard_ di sekitar tempat ini," jawab Yesung sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Kau yakin tidak ada?" Yesung hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa yg dia katakan benar. "Coba kau lihat ke lantai atas, bukankah mereka tampak seperti para _bodyguard_ mu?" lanjut Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk ke arah lantai atas _Club_.

Yesung menatap tempat yg telah ditunjuk oleh temannya tersebut dan dia langsung membelalak kaget karena dia melihat beberapa namja dengan badan yg besar mengenakan _tuxedo_ dengan _headset_ di telinga mereka. Yesung kemudian mengamati hampir ke seluruh ruangan di _club_. Yesung sangat terkejut menyadari bahwa hampir di setiap sudut ruangan ada _namja_ dengan ciri-ciri yg hampir sama dan Yesung sangat tau bahwa mereka adalah para _bodyguard_ suruhan sang ayah.

"Eunhyuk-ah, ayo kita pulang. Tiba-tiba saja _mood_ ku buruk," ajak Yesung dengan nada yg terdengar sedang menahan amarah. Yesung dan Eunhyuk pun langsung keluar dari _club_. Eunhyuk kemudian mengantar Yesung menuju kediaman keluarga Kim.

Setelah beberapa menit melaju di jalan, Yesung dan Eunhyuk sampai di sebuah kawasan elit. Eunhyuk menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yg lebih tepat di sebut _mansion_ milik keluarga Kim.

Yesung langsung turun dari mobil milik Eunhyuk dan masuk ke _mansion_ nya tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya maklum mengingat Yesung yg sedang marah bersar. Namun, sebelum Yesung benar-benar memasuki mansion keluarga Kim, Eunhyuk sempat mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera kembali ke Paris.

Setelah yakin Yesung memasuki gerbang mansion keluarga Kim, Eunhyuk melajukan mobil nya kembali ke hotel tempat dia menginap.

.

.

.

Yesung memasuki mansion dengan wajah yg merah karena marah tanpa menghiraukan sapaan-sapaan para _maid_ yg melihatnya. Yesung berjalan menuju sebuah ruang yg ia yakini bahwa orang yg ia cari ada di sana. Benar saja, seletah membuka pintu ruangan yg ia tuju terlihat dua orang yg merupakan dua orang tuanya sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Yesungie, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana jalan-jalannya?" tanya _namja_ cantik yg merupakan ibu dari Yesung.

"Iya, sangat menyenangkan sebelum acara jalan-jalanku kacau karena ada banyak _bodyguard_ yg mengawasiku," jawab Yesung sinis sambil menatap tajam sang ayah yg sedang menyeruput kopi nya dengan tenang. "Jadi, apa ada yg ingin _Daddy_ katakan padaku?" lanjut Yesung sambil menatap sang ayah.

"Memangnya apa yg perlu _Daddy_ katakan? Kau seharusnya sudah tau jawabannya bukan?" Yesung semakin geram dengan ayahnya yg justru bertanya balik padanya dengan nada yg sangat tenang.

"_Daddy_ kan sudah janji tidak akan menyuruh para _bodyguard_ itu untuk mengikutiku? Lalu kenapa _Daddy_ mengingkarinya?" nada Yesung semakin meninggi tidak peduli apakah itu sopan atau tidak yg jelas dia sedang marah besar pada ayahnya.

"Yesungie, kau adalah putra tunggal Kim Kangin. Apa kau lupa itu? Siapa saja bisa melukaimu di luar sana," Kangin memberi penjelasan dengan nada yg lembut.

Tentu saja, ayah mana yg tega membiarkan putra nya di lukai orang, apalagi dia adalah putra tunggal. Itu lah yg dilakukan Kangin. Rasa sayang yg begitu besar untuk putra tunggalnya_Yesung_justru membuatnya begitu _overprotective_ pada sang putra. Alhasil, Yesung justru sering merasa sebagai burung kecil di dalam sangkar emas dan Yesung benci itu.

"_It's just teory, Daddy!_ Tidak semua orang di luar sana jahat kan?" Yesung bicara dengan nada sinis.

"Dan tidak semua orang di luar sana yg baik," Kangin membalik kata-kata sang putra.

"_Dad_.."

"Apapun yg kau lakukan, _daddy_ akan selalu memantau mu. Suka atau tidak suka kau akan tetap dijaga oleh orang suruhan _daddy_," potong Kangin. Yesung berdecak sebal dengan sikap ayahnya yg _overprotective_.

"Aku pergi," pamit Yesung dan melangkah ke luar ruangan tadi. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkannya.

"Yesungie, kau mau kemana lagi _baby_?" tanya sang ibu lembut. Yesung yg sudah berjalan beberapa langkah berhenti saat mendengar ucapan sang ibu.

"Aku harus menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temanku," jawab Yesung tanpa menoleh sang ibu.

"Kalau begitu berangkatlah bersama Lee _ahjussi_. Dia akan mengantarmu dan juga menunggumu hingga acara selesai," ucap Kangin datar. "Dan kau juga akan pergi bersama Zoumi dan Henry," lanjut Kangin. Zoumi dan Henry adalah dua pengawal Yesung.

"Terserah _Daddy_ saja. Bukankah aku hanya bisa menuruti semuanya?" Yesung langsung pergi dari hadapan orang tuanya.

Yesung dan Kangin sebenarnya sangat dekat. Bahkan Yesung lebih dekat dengan ayahnya itu dari pada sang ibu, Leeteuk. Hanya saja untuk urusan _bodyguard_, Yesung memang selalu berselisih dengan ayahnya.

Sebuah _Luxury car_ berhenti di sebuah gedung yg terlihat ramai karena adanya pesta. Sebenarnya Yesung tidak ingin datang ke acara ini karena dia sudah merasa jenuh dengan pesta orang tuanya beberapa jam yg lalu. Namun, berada di rumah hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesal. Dia begitu jenuh dengan sikap _overprotective_ sang ayah yg menurutnya berlebihan.

Yesung memasuki gedung dan langsung menemui si empunya pesta. Setelah memberikan ucapan selamat dan menyerahkan bingkisan yg dia beli saat menuju ke tempat itu, Yesung memilih untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yg memang di sediakan untuk para tamu.

Yesung melihat-lihat di sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia tersenyum,. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai saat melihat jika para _bodyguard_ suruhan ayahnya sedang tidak mengamatinya. Entah apa yg merasuki jiwa polos _namja_ manis itu, hingga dia berpikir untuk melarikan diri dari para _bodyguard_ itu.

Yesung berjalan dengan sedikit waspada, kemudian berlari ke luar gedung. Bersembunyi dan pura-pura mengobrol dengan tamu lainnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian para _bodyguard_ nya agar tidak curiga jika dia akan kabur. Setelah dirasa para _bodyguard_ itu tidak memerhatikannya, Yesung langsung berlari ke arah jalanan dan bergabung dengan banyak pejalan kaki yg ada di jalan sehingga sulit untuk para _bodyguard_ itu mencari si _namja_ manis itu.

.

.

.

Dan di sini lah sekarang, di atap sebuah gedung, Yesung terlihat sedang membaringkan tuhuhnya di atas genting sambil menikmati pemandangn langit malam di Seoul. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Yesung bisa sampai di atas genting, karena tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di sana. Yesung memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, mencoba menikmati udara malam yg dingin tapi juga menyejukan baginya.

_Tok_

Sebuah suara membuat Yesung bangkit dan menoleh arah suara. Mata Yesung yg sipit agak melebar saat melihat seorang _namja_ tampan berada tidak jauh darinya dengan sebuah kamera yg menggantungg di leher.

"Hai, apa aku mengganggumu?" sapa sang _namja_ tampan.

"Sedikit. Tapi apa yg kau lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan bodoh itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan yg ada di dekatnya terkekeh.

"Aku selalu ke sini sekedar untuk memotret beberapa keadaan malam di kota. Kau sendiri apa yg dilakukan _namja_ manis sepertimu di tempat seperti ini?" ucapan _namja_ tadi sontak membuat Yesung _blushing_. _Namja_ manis? Sungguh ada sesuatu yg menggelitik hatinya saat _namja_ yg belum dia kenal itu menyebutnya _namja_ manis.

"A-aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran saja sambil melihat-lihat keadaan kota dari atas sini," jawab Yesung bohong, walau tidah sepenuhnya bohong juga. "Owh, ya kenalkan, aku Yesung. Dan kau siapa?" kata Yesung mencoba berkenalan dengan namja tampan tadi.

"Kau terlalu kaku. Tidak perlu terlalu kaku begitu saat berkenalan," saran si _namja_ tampan yg sebelumnya terkekeh dengan cara Yesung memperkenalkan diri. "Cukup panggil aku Siwon," jawab _namja_ tampan yg ternyata bernama Siwon.

"Apa terlalu kaku? huhff, begitulah. Semua seolah hanya sebuah teori untukku sehingga aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengaplikasikan semua teori itu dalam kehidupan nyata," Yesung yg tanpa sadar berbicara banyak tentang teori-teori kehidupannnya. Sedang Siwon hanya mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti tentang apa yg sebenarnya dibicarakan Yesung.

Ya, secara teori mungkin Yesung tau segala hal dalam kehidupan ini. Namun, berada di sangkar emas keluarganya membuat dia tidak bisa mengaplikasikan teori-teori yg dia pelajari.

"Boleh ku tebak, sepertinya kau sedang kabur dari rumah," kata Siwon.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku hanya akan jalan-jalan sebentar,"

"Di luar sini bukan tempat yg aman untukmu. Lebih baik kau pulang. Orang tuamu akan mencemaskanmu jika sadar kau hilang," saran Siwon.

"Jangan coba-coba menyuruhku untuk pulang karena aku tidak mau," Yesung lalu mencoba untuk turun dari atas genting setelah selessi dengan ucapannya. Yesung melompat ke bawah, dan berjalan cepat ke arah kerumunan orang-orang. Siwon juga melakukan hal yg sama. Entahh apa yg membuat dia mengikuti Yesung.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Yesung berbalik dan mendapati Siwon tidak jauh dari nya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau akan pulang dengan selamat. Ini sudah larut malam, bagaimana kalau kau diganggu oleh orang-orang jahat di sekitar sini?" ucapan Siwon sebenarnya membuat Yesung sedikit takut. Selama hidupnya Yesung selalu didampingi orang tuanya atau para _bodyguard_ saat pergi kemanapun. Dan sekarang dia sendiri.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan pulang. Lagi pula kata-kata bahwa orang di luar rumah bisa saja melukaimu, itu hanya sekedar teori," tegas Yesung.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Siwon.

"Karena sampai sekarang tidak ada yg berani menyakitiku dan aku juga bertemu orang-orang baik tadi," Yesung menjelaskan.

"Mungkin kau hanya sedang beruntung karena tidak bertemu orang jahat. Sudahlah cepatlah pulang ini sudah larut," saran Siwon.

"Aku tidak mau!" kata yesung dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Lalu kau mau kemana huh?"

"Kemana saja, yg pasti tidak kerumah,"

Yesung melanjutkan jalannya. Yesung yg melihat halte bus langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Dan beruntung bagi Yesung, saat dia sampai di halte bus, ada bus yg datang, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menaiki bus tersebut. Siwon yg sedari tadi mengikuti Yesung pun ikut menaiki bus yg sama.

Yesung yg duduk sambil melihat ke arah jendela tidak menyadari jika Siwon sudah berada di sampingnya. "Kau mau kemana maniki bus ini?" Yesung menoleh saat mendengar seseorang berbicara.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" bukan menjawab Yesung malah balik tanya.

"Apa kau tau kalau bus ini ke arah _Airport_?" sontak Yesung tercengang dengan ucapan Siwon. Yesung sama sekali belum memiliki tujuan pasti jadi apa yg dia akan lakukan di _airport_?

"Aku akan ke Paris," jawab Yesung setelah beberapa saat berpikir.

"_What?_ Untuk apa kau jauh-jauh kesana?" tanya Siwon kaget.

"Temanku tinggal di sana, aku akan mengunjunginya," _Tapi apa Eunhyuk sudah pulang? tadi kan dia masih di Korea._ Lanjut Yesung dalam hati.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala, Lebih baik kau pulang,"

"dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak mau,"

Bus berhenti di dekat Incheon Internasional Airport. Yesung lalu turun dan berlari ke arah _airport_, begitu juga Siwon yg terus mengikutinya. Yesung kemudian membeli tiket penerbangan ke Paris. Entah Yesung yg memang seolah ditakdirkan utuk pergi atau apa, tapi tepat beberapa saat kemudian pemberitahuan jika pesawat menuju Paris sudah akan berangkat. Yesung pun langsung ke terminal keberangkatan untuk bisa ke pesawat yg akan membawanya ke Paris.

Dan Siwon? Dia melakukan hal yg sama dengan Yesung. Membeli tiket ke Paris dan segera menyusul Yesung.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada 2 _namja_ yg sejak mereka di pusat kota tadi terus saja mengikuti mereka. Satu _namja_ tinggi, tampan dan kurus bernama Zoumi. Satu lagi _namja_ yg imut, manis dengan _mochi_ _cheek_ yg membuat setiap orang yg malihatnya akan gemas dan mencubit pipinya bernama Henry. Ya, mereka adalah _bodyguard_ suruhann Kangin. Jika dilihat sepintas mereka tampak tidak cocok sebagai _bodyguard_, tapi jika sudah memegang senjata, jangan pernah meragukan kemampuan mereka dalam melawan musuh-musuhnya.

Terlihat mereka sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di _line telephone_ si seberang sana. Setelah itu mereka langsung membeli tiket dengan tujuan yg sama seperti Yesung dan Siwon.

"Maaf tuan, agen Zoumi dan agen Henry baru saja memberitau saya bahwa tuan muda Yesung menaiki pesawat tujuan Paris," kata seorang _namja_ dengan setelan jas lengkap dengan _headset_ di telinganya yg merupakan sekretaris pribadi Kangin.

"Eunhyuk,. Ya, dia pasti menemui Eunhyuk," gumam Kangin. "Kalau begitu suruh mereka berdua terus membuntuti Yesung. Aku ingin Yesung secepatnya kembali ke sini," titah sang tuan besar.

"Ne, tuan besar," segera si sekretaris mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Kangin.

"Nikmati perjalananmu _baby_, tapi kau tetap harus segera pulang," gumam Kangin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang _namja mochi cheek_pada rekan kerjanya yang baru saja menghubungi sang tuan besar.

"Tuan besar ingin kita mengikuti mereka sampai ke Paris," jawab si _namja_tinggi.

"Sepertiya ini akan menjadi perjalanan panjang," kata Henry si _mochi cheek_.

"Ya, benar," kata Zoumi si namja tinggi. "Ayo cepat kita cari tiket ke Paris atau kita akan kehilagan tuan muda," lanjut Zoumi.

"Selama agen Choi bisa kita hubungi ku rasa kita tidak akan benar-benar kehilangan tuan muda," komentar Henry. Dan dua _bodyguard_ itu pun pergi ke Paris untuk menjemput the young master untuk kembali ke pangkuan sang ayah.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" tanya Yesung saat mendapati Siwon duduk di sebelahnya. Saat ini mereka berada di pesawat yang akan mengantar mereka ke kota mode duni, Paris.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian ke Paris? Aku akan memastikan kau sampai di rumah temanmu dengan selamat," jawab Siwon sekenanya.

"Apa kau menyukai ku?" sontak Siwon membelalakan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"_What? __Did y__ou sa__y__ that I like you? That's so impossible_," jawab Siwon terkekeh.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menghawatirkanku dan mengikutiku hingga ke sini? Bahkan kita baru bertemu tadi kan?" Yesung bertanya lagi meminta penjelasan lebih dari Siwon.

"Hmm i-itu karena aku memang peduli padamu. Dan aku juga tau siapa kau sebenarnya," bisik Siwon di teliga Yesung.

Yesung membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan Siwon. "Ma-maksudmu apa?" tanya Yesung pada akhirnya.

"Kim Yesung, putra tunggal pengusaha paling disegani dan berpengaruh di Korea, Kim Kangin," ucap Siwon santai tanpa menatap Yesung.

"Da-dari mana kau tau siapa aku? Aku hanya menyebutkan namaku tanpa menyebutkan nama keluargaku kan saat aku berkenalan denganmu?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap tajam Siwon.

"Hei, kau pikir aku ini tidak tau apa-apa? Aku adalah fotografer di sebuah koran bisnis tentu saja aku tau siapa kau dan juga keluargamu karena aku juga pernah meliput tentang keluargamu," jawab Siwon tenang.

"Lalu apa kau mengikutiku agar kau mendapat imbalan dari _daddy_ ku karena telah memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung sinis.

"Aku tidak serendah itu _Young Master_. Aku tau kau tidak pernah pergi sendiri karena itu aku berinisiatif mengikutimu. Anggap saja hanya sebuah rasa kepedulian pada sesama manusia," jawab Siwon.

"Kau sudah seperti guru moral saja," cibir Yesung yg hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Siwon. Detik berikutnya hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga mengantarkan mereka ke dunia mimpi.

Paris, kota pusat _mode_ dunia dan juga kota paling romantis di dunia. Begitu indahnya pemandangan pagi di ibu kota negara Perancis ini. Di sebuah Internasional Airport di kota ini nampak dua _namja_ keluar dari terminal kedatangan, satu tampan satu manis orang yg melihat mereka pasti akan mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat serasi jika menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Dimana alamat temanmu itu?" tanya si _namja_ tampan pada _namja_ manis yg berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah, aku lupa. Akan aku coba telepon dia," jawab si _namja _manis.

_Tutt tutt tutt_

_"Hello," _jawab suara di_ line _seberang.

"Eunhyuk-ah? Aku ada di Paris sekarang. Apa kau bisa menjemputku di _airport_?," tanya Yesung.

_"Sorry Yesung, I'm in Berlin right now," _jawab Eunhyuk si pemilik suara di_ line _seberang.

"_Mwo?_ Kau sudah di Berlin sekarang? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan langsung ke Berlin," balas Yesung yg langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Siwon yg sejak tadi mengamati percakapan Yesung dengan seseorang bernama Eunhyuk lewat sambungan telepon.

"Temanku, dia sudah pergi ke Berlin," jawab Yesung lesu.

"Baguskan, kalau begitu tidak ada alasan lagi kan kau di sini? Jadi kau bisa segera kembali ke Korea," kata Siwon. "Ayo kita cari makan dulu lalu kembali ke Korea," kata Siwon.

"Sudah ku bilang kan aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku akan ke Berlin menemui temanku," balas yesung kekeh. Siwon menatap tak percaya dengan ucapan Yesung. _'ternyata dia benar-benar keras kepala'_kata siwon dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

Baiklah, cukup ini dulu..  
tadinya aku mau buat oneshoot tapi kayaknya kepanjangan jadi aku buat 2shoot aja dech biar gag bosen bacanya,.

yang pernah nonton film nya pasti tau apa yg bakal di lakuin Wonsung couple..

dan sebelunya aku dah bilang ini remake dari film Chasing Liberty, jadi kalo ada yg nge-bash gue berarti nggak merhati'in apa yg udah gue tulis di atas..


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Chasing Liberty :: YeWon Version :: part 2

Author : Choi Kira

Pairing : YeWon, Slight ZouRy

Rate : *tentuin sendiri aja, masih bingung soal rate*

Genre : Romance, Drama

Desclimer : YeWon is FATE

Warning : boys love, mpreg buat Leeteuk, miss typo(s),

Summary : Apa yg akan terjadi jika putra tunggal pengusahaa terkaya kabur dari rumah bersama namja yg baru dikenalnya?

FF ini **diadabtasi dari film Chashing Liberty**, jadi alurnya mungkin sama. Cuma beberapa hal saja yg aku ubah, kayak latar belakang keluarga Yesung. Oh ya, sebelumnya aku jelasin dulu, jika di film pairing-nya yaitu Anna Foster dan Ben , nah di ff ni Yesung ganti'in peran Anna dan Siwon ganti'in peran Ben. Kalau ada yg g tau film nya silahkan cari dan tonton, bagus dech #plakk, malah promosi

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter A

"Temanku, dia sudah pergi ke Berlin," kata Yesung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tidak ada alasan lagi kan kau di sini? Ayo kita cari makan dulu lalu kembali ke Korea," balas Siwon.

"Sudah ku bilang kan aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku akan ke Berlin menemui temanku," lanjut yesung kekeh.

Di sebuah kedai di kota Paris, duduk dua orang _namja_ di bangku depan kedai yg berada di pinggir trotoar. Satu _namja_ manis, dengan pipi _chubby_, mata _caramel_ yg sipit, rambut hitam yg sedikit di acak hingga menutupi keningnya dan satu lagi _namja_ tampan dengan badannya yg kekar menujukan betapa dia rajin ke _gym_ dengan senyum menawan hingga menunjukan 2 _dimple_ di masing-masing sisi pipinya. Mereka tampak menikmati sarapan pagi di kota Paris.

Tampa mereka sadari, orang-orang yg berlalu lalang di dekat mereka sempat berbisik-bisik tentang mereka. Hampir semua yg membicarakan mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yg sangat serasi. Yang satu manis bahkan terlalu manis dan yg satu tampan bahkan sangat tampan.

"Kau benar tidak ingin pulang ke Korea?" tanya si _namja_ tampan.

"_Yes. I'll go to Berlin_," jawab _namja_ manis.

"Huhff, sepertinya akan percuma kalau aku membujukmu pulang. Tapi, Yesung-ah, setidaknya beritahu orang tua mu tentang keadaanmu. Kau tidak ingin mereka cemas kan?" tambah si _namja_ tampan.

"Baik, baik. Aku akan menelpon _mommy_ dan memberitahukan keadaanku. Kau puas Siwon?" balas si _namja_ manis yg ternyata adalah Yesung pada _namja_ tampan yg ternyata Siwon.

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Yesung. Sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit Yesung bisa diatur juga.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan sarapan, Siwon dan Yesung pergi ke stasiun kereta api di Paris. Tujuannya? Tentu saja Berlin.

Hanya berselang sekitar 3 jam sejak kedatangan Siwon dan Yesung ke Paris. Dua _bodyguard_ suruhan Kangin akhirnya sampai di Paris. Ya, mereka adalah Zhoumi dan Henry.

Setelah sampai di Paris, mereka langsung menghubungi Kangin untuk melaporkan posisi mereka sekarang. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga menghubungi petugas keamanan setempat untuk mencari tau keberadaan Yesung. Bagaimana mereka bisa dengan mudah menghubungi petugas keamanan setempat? Hal itu mudah mereka lakukan karena bantuan Kangin tentunya. Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika Kangin adalah orang yg sangat berpengaruh bahkan di luar Korea? Dan hal itu benar-benar bermanfaat.

"Agen Zhou, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sambil menunggu kabar keberadaan tuan muda Yesung?" tanya Henry.

"Jangan terlalu formal saat kita hanya berdua Henry. Cukup memanggilku _hyung_, apa susahnya?" ucapan Zoumi ditanggapi dengan _blank face_ dari si _mochi cheek_. Zhoumi yg gemas dengan ekspresi rekan kerjanya ini hanya terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Henry.

"Tapi, kita kan rekan kerja," balas Henry ragu-ragu. Bagaimana lagi? Sebenarnya jauh di dalam hati Henry, dia mengagumi rekannya itu. Tentu saja dia sangat senang saat Zhoumi memintanya untuk memanggil Zhoumi dengan panggilan _'hyung'_. Namun, dia masih sadar akan status mereka sebagai rekan kerja dalam menjadi _bodyguard_ sang tuan muda.

"Memangnya kalau rekan kerja harus selalu seformal itu? Apa rekan kerja tidak diijinkan untuk dekat satu sama lain?" bukannya memberi penjelasan tentang keraguan Henry, _namja_ koala ini justru bertanya pada Henry.

"Memang tidak ada larangan untuk sesama rekan kerja saling berhubungan dekat,"

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan _'hyung'_," kata Zoumi tegas.

"_N-ne, hyung_," jawab Henry sedikit menunduk malu. Jika dia seorang gadis, pasti dia sudah lonjak-lonjak karena terlalu bahagianya.

"Baiklah, kau lapar kan? Ayo kita cari makan. Anggap saja kita liburan sambil bekerja," ajak Zhoumi sambil menggenggam tangan Henry. Henry yg diperlakukan seperti itu hanya dapat menunduk menutupi semburat merah di kedua pipi mochi nya. Tersipu eoh?

"Cepat hubungi orang tua mu. Aku yg akan membelikanmu tiket ke Berlin," kata Siwon pada Yesung dengan nada sedikit memerintah setelah mereka sampai di stasiun kereta api.

"Iya, iya. Kau ini cerewet sekali," balas Yesung dengan sedikit berdecak sebal. Bagaimana mungkin _namja_ yg baru dikenalnya sehari yg lalu berani memerintahnya? Tapi yg dikatakan Siwon memang ada benarnya. Mungkin Yesung memang kesal dengan ayahnya yg _overprotective_, tapi bagaimana pun mereka itu orang tuanya yg sangat menyayanginya. Yesung tidak ingin orang tuanya mencemaskan keadaannya. Karena itu dia mengikuti kata-kata Siwon.

Yesung terlihat mengamati sekelilingnya mencari telepon umum. Kenapa dia tidak menggunakan _handphone_? Jawabannya karena dia tidak mau nomornya dilacak oleh ayahnya karena itu pernah terjadi 2 tahun yg lalu saat dia ingin kabur bersama Eunhyuk.

Dapat! Di dekat rel kereta ada sebuah _box_ telepon umum. Yesung kemudian masuk dan terlihat men-_dial_ beberapa nomor.

_Tutt tutt tutt_

"_Yeobseoyo_?" terdengar sapaan dari _line_ seberang.

"Han _ahjussi_?" tanya Yesung.

"_Ne_? tuan muda?"

"_Ne_, ini aku Yesung. _Daddy_ dimana _ahjussi_?"

"Tuan muda ingin bicara pada tuan besar? _Ne_ tunggu sebentar,"

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara lain yg didengar Yesung.

"Yesung-ah, dimana kau sekarang?" tanya sebuah suara dengan penuh rasa khawatir yg diyakini Yesung adalah suara dari Kangin, ayahnya.

"_I'm in Paris right now, Daddy_," jawab Yesung lirih. Merasa bersalahkan karena kabur dari rumah?

"_What_? Kenapa kau sampai ke sana, huh? Cepat kembali ke Korea!"

"Ijinkan aku ke Berlin, _Daddy_. Setelah urusanku di Berlin selesai, aku janji aku akan pulang. _Please, Daddy_," Yesung memohon pada sang ayah.

"Tidak jika kau sendirian. Jadi cepat pulang, atau _daddy_ yg akan memaksamu untuk pulang," ancam Kangin.

"Pokoknya aku akan ke Berlin, dan _Daddy_ tidak bisa mencegahku," balas Yesung kesal. Yesung langsung menutup _line_ teleponnya. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap sang ayah.

Di tempat lain, setelah membeli tiket, Siwon terlihat sedang me-_dial_ beberapa digit nomor pada ponselnya.

_tutt tutt tutt_

"_Yeobseoyo_?" salam seorang di di _line_ seberang.

"Tuan muda akan pergi ke Berlin. Kami berada di stasiun kereta di dekat bandara," kata Siwon tanpa basa basi.

"Agen Choi? Owh, baik, kami akan menyusul mu ke sana," jawab teman bicara Siwon lewat telepon.

"_Okay_," Siwon menutup teleponnya saat melihat Yesung yg marah-marah setelah menelpon seseorang.

Siwon memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yesung dan mencari tau apa yg membuat _namja art of voice_ itu sebegitu kesalnya.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon saat dia berada di hadapan Yesung.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau sudah membeli tiketnya?" Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Siwon masih dengan nada kesal juga mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan menanyakan tentang tiket.

"Orang tua mu pasti menyuruhmu pulang. Iya kan?" tebak Siwon yg 100% benar.

"Aku sudah sejauh ini dan dengan mudahnya _daddy_ ku menyuruhku untuk pulang. Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum ke Berlin," balas Yesung.

"Sebenarnya apa yg kau cari di Berlin, huh?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Ya, mungkin bukan hanya penasaran bahkan sangat penasaran dengan apa yg membuat _the cute young master ever_ Yesung pergi dari rumah dan begitu inginkah dia ke Berlin?

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan temanku di sana," jawab Yesung. Sebenarnya Yesung hanya ingin merasakan kehidupan luar, kehidupan bebas ala anak muda seusianya tanpa para _bodyguard_ yg mengikutinya. Tapi, tidak mungkin dia mengatakannya pada Siwon. Atau dia akan di sebut kekanakan?

"Alasan yg aneh. Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Ayahmu pasti akan sangat marah kalau kau tidak secepatnya kembali," saran Siwon dan karena sarannya itu dia berhasil mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Yesung.

"Kau ini kenapa? Selalu saja menyuruhku pulang. Kalau kau mau kau bisa pulang ke Korea sekarang. Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk mengikutiku kan?" balas Yesung kesal.

Tepat beberapa saat setelah mereka berdebat untuk waktu yg cukup lama. Ada dua kereta api yg akan berangkat. Dua kereta itu berada di sisi kiri dan sisi kanan tempat Yesung dan siwon berdebat. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, tanpa pikir panjang tentang kemana tujuan dari alat transportasi tersebut, Yesung langsung saja menaiki kereta api yg berada di sebelah kanannya. Dan asal kalian tau saja bahwa kereta tujuan Berlin ada di sebelah kiri Yesung. Dan kemana tujuan kerata yg dinaiki Yesung? Entahlah.

Siwon, juga untuk kesekian kalinya mengikuti Yesung menaiki kereta yg berada di sisi kanan. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan panjang untuk mereka.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu, kita akan menyusul tuan muda di stasiun kereta," kata seorang _namja_ tinggi pada rekan kerjanya yg seorang _namja mochi cheek_ setelah dia mendapat telepon dari seseorang.

"Apa agen Choi yg menghubungimu?" tanya si _namja mochi_ itu.

"_Ne_, agen Choi bilang kalau tuan muda Yesung akan pergi ke Berlin dengan kereta," jawab _namja_ tinggi yg diketahui bernama Zoumi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera menyusul tuan muda. Bisa gawat kalau kita kehilangan tuan muda lagi. Aku tidak mau kena marah tuan besar, dia sangat menyeramkan saat marah," balas si _namja_ _mochi cheek_ yg bernama Henry.

Setelah itu, kedua _namja_ pengawal Yesung pergi menuju stasiun kereta. Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka langsung membeli tiket untuk kereta jurusan Berlin. Tepat setelah mendapatkan tiket, kereta yg akan membawa mereka ke Berlin tiba dan langsung saja mereka menaiki kereta tersebut.

"Kau masih mengikutiku juga?" tanya Yesung sinis pada orang dihadapannya, Siwon.

"Aku akan mengikuti kemana pun kau pergi. Apa itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Apa kau begitu menyukai ku, huh? Kau bahkan rela mengikutiku dari Korea hingga Paris," kata Yesung masih dengan nada sinis. Kesalkah? Ya, sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan Siwon yg sering sekali menyuruhnya kembali ke Korea.

"Ternyata seorang Kim Yesung begiru percaya diri," balas Siwon dengan terkekeh. Tidak mungkin kan dia secara terang-terangan mengatakan alasannya mengikuti Yesung. Ya, walaupun memang yg dia katakana sebelum-sebelumnya adalah benar bahwa dia ingin memastikan keselamatan Yesung.

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat suasana yg tercipta diantara Yesung dan Siwon menjadi hening. Kenapa? Karena Yesung yg malas berdebat dengan Siwon dan Siwon yg bukanlah orang yg pandai untuk mengawali pembicaraan. Selain itu, Siwon juga tau bahwa suasana hati Yesung sedang tidak baik, jadi percuma jika dia berbicara dengan Yesung karena pasti akan berakhir denag perdebatan sengit.

.

.

.

"Hai hai hai. _May I sit down here_?" kata seorang _namja_ tambun denga rambut mangkuknya. _Namja_ asing ini sepertinya sedang meminta ijin untuk duduk bergabung dengan Yewon _couple_ ini.

Yesung dan Siwon hanya memandang datar pada _namja_ yg baru saja menyapa mereka.

Tanpa persetujuan dari 2 orang yg terlebih dahulu duduk, si _namja_ tambun langsung duduk di bangku yg sama dengan Yesung.

"Hai, _sweety boy_," sapa si _namja_ tambun lagi. "_I'm Shin Donghee, but I love called Shindong_," lanjut si _namja_ tambun yg ternyata bernama Shindong memperkenalkan diri pada Yesung dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, _I'm Yesung_," balas Yesung dengan menyambut tangan Shindong.

"_Nice name for cute boy_," komentar Shindong tentang nama Yesung.

Belum sempat Shindong melanjutkan ucapannya, Siwon tiba-tiba saja duduk diantara Shindong dan Yesung. Secara otomatis Siwon sudah membuat jabatan tangan Shindong dan Yesung terlepas.

"_I'm Siwon_," kata Siwon memperkenalkan diri sengan senyum yg dipaksakan. Membuat Shindong tersenyum aneh, dan Yesung hanya memutar bola batanya jengah.

"_Sweety, is he your boyfriend? He looks so possesif_," Shindong bertanya pada Yesung dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"_No, he's just stranger,_" jawab Yesung dengan penekanan pada kata _stranger_ sambil menatap Siwon tajam.

"_Okay, whatever you are. I just love my life. I wont my life end by this guy,_" balas Shindong sambil mengarahkan matanya menunjuk Siwon. Tentu saja, Shindong harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin merayu Yesung atau dia akan kehilangan nyawanya. "_Well, by the way, are you from Korea?_" tanya Shindong.

"_Yes. I'm from Korea_," jawab Yesung.

"Wach, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang Korea di sini," ucap Shindong senang. "Aku juga dari Korea," lanjut Shindong.

"Benarkah? Yach, dari nama mu memang terlihat kalau kau orang Korea tapi kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Yesung penasaran. Bagaimana dengan Siwon? Dia hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan Yesung dan Shindong dan juga tetap duduk di sebelah Yesung. Hal itu membuat Shindong harus menyingkir dan duduk di bangku yg berhadapan dengan Yewon _couple_.

"Aku suka sekali berkeliling dunia. Mencari pengalaman baru, teman baru, dan petualangan baru," jawab Shindong antusias.

Yesung mendengarkan setiap yg dikatakan Shindong dengan wajah yg sulit diartikan. Penasaran? Tertarik? Tentu saja. Bertemu orang sebebas Shindong membuatnya iri. Bagaimana tidak? Selama 20 tahun ia hidup di dunia, dia belum pernah merasakan hal yg namanya kebebasan.

"Ach, ini untuk kalian," kata Shindong sambil menyodorkan beberapa stiker yg bergambar wajah bulat berwarna kuning yg sedang tersenyum.

Siwon dan Yesung hanya menatap Shindong dan stiker yg kini berada di tangan mereka dengan pandangan tak mengerti dengan maksud Shindong memberikan stiker itu untuk mereka.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Siwon yg akhirnya mau membuka suara.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan kalian. Bisakah kalian menempelkan stiker-stiker ini di mana pun tempat yg kalian singgahi?" jawab Shindong.

Yesung dan Siwon hanya saling melempar pandangan. Masih tidak mengerti maksud Shindong.

Seperti tau apa yg dipikirkan Yewon couple, Shindong pun angkat bicara, "Itu adalah cara kita untuk menyebarkan kebahagiaan. Saat kalaian berada di suatu tempat dan merasa sendirian, kaua akan kembali tersenyum dan tidak akan merasa sendiri lagi saat kalian melihat stiker ini. Aku jamin itu".

"Baiklah," kata Yesung sambil terkekeh dengan alasan Shindong yg menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"_By the way_, apa benar kalian bukan pasangan kekasih? Kalian tampak serasi," kata Shindong. "Apa kalian sedang ingin berlibur bersama ke Venice?" lanjut Shindong dengan sedikit berbisik bermaksud menggoda Yesung dan Siwon. Namun, hasilnya justru mereka berdua membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Venice? Bukan Berlin?" tanya Yesung terkejut.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kalian ingin ke Venice? Ini kan kereta menuju Venice," tanya Shindong yg tidak mengerti dengan reaksi Yesung.

"Huhf, sepertinya aku salah naik kereta. Tadinya aku ingin ke Berlin," kata Yesung sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sandaran bangku yg ia duduki.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja ini keberuntungan kalian, jadi kalian bisa menikmati indahnya Venice," saran Shindong menenangkan.

Dan sepertinya, Tuhan sedang baik pada Yesung karena dia salah naik kereta, dia punya banyak kesempatan untuk bertualang. Bukankah itu yg dia inginkan?

Lalu, kalau Yesung dan Siwon ke Venice. Bagaimana dengan Zhoury _couple_ yg menyusul mereka ke Berlin?

Di sini lah Yesung dan Siwon sekarang, Venice. Kota yg sangat indah. Banyak bangunan-bangunan khas eropa, sungai yg mengalir di sekitar kota, perahu-perahu kecil yg ada di sungai yg akan mengantar para touris mengelilingi kota lewat sungai,.., benar-benar indah.

"Wach, Indah sekali kota ini. Kalau seperti ini aku sama sekali tidak menyesal salah naik kereta," kata Yesung setelah memasuki kota.

"Mau mencoba ke toko-toko yg ada di sini?" tanya Shindong.

"Ayo kita ke sana. Aku juga ingin membeli baju. Baju ini sungguh tidak nyaman," jawab Yesung. Tentu saja tidak nyaman. Sudah sampir 2 hari dia tidak mengganti bajunya. Baju yg cukup resmi untuk ia kenakan di dalam pesta.

Sebelum Yesung dan Shindong memasuki toko, mereka terlihat berlari-lari kecil seperti anak kecil menikmati kota Venice. Dan Siwon? Karena ponselnya rusak karena jatuh saat ingin menelpon, akhirnya dia mencari telepon umum untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Kami salah naik kereta dan sekarang aku berada di Venice," kata Siwon pada seseorang di _line_ seberang.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengawasi tuan muda,. Ya ampun,." tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya Siwon langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dan berlari di tengah-tengah orang untuk mencari Yesung. Ya, dia mencari Yesung yg tiba-tiba lenyap dari pandangannya. Beberapa saat matanya berkeliling di setiap sudut tempat dia berdiri mencari sosok mungil dengan rambut hitam acaknya, Yesung.

Siwon tampak bernapas lega saat Yesung keluar dari toko dan melambai padanya, mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat pada namja penyuka kura-kura itu.

"Kemarilah, kau juga harus mengganti baju mu itu," Yesung menyeret tangan Siwon untuk masuk toko setelah Siwon berada di depannya. Dan Siwon hanya pasrah dengan apa yg dilakukan tuan muda Kim itu.

"Mochi, sepertinya kita harus turun dan mencari kereta ke Venice," kata namja tinggi bernama Zhoumi pada rekannya yg dia sebut Mochi.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Mochi, _hyung_? Dan kenapa kita harus ke Venice?" tanya _namja_ yg terlalu imut yg bernama Henry.

"Huh, kau ini selalu saja banyak tanya. Sejak hari ini aku akan memanggilmu mochi karena pipimu yg _chubby_ seperti kue mochi, dan kita harus ke Venice karena tuan muda salah naik kereta," jawab Zhoumi yg entah kenapa malah membuat Henry bersemu merah pada dua _mochi cheek_ nya.

"Ba-baiklah,_hyung_, ayo kita ke menyusul tuan muda," balas Henry.

"Wach, Yesung-_ssi_ kau benar-benar manis dengan pakaian seperti itu," puji Shindong saat Yesung keluar dari ruang ganti.

Bagaimana tidak akan terlihat manis saat _namja Art of Voice_ itu memakai jeans panjang warna hitam dengan _T-shirt_ lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu, rambut acak nya. Padalah pakaian seperti itu bukankah sangat sederhana, tapi kenapa bisa membuat Yesung begitu tampak manis? Jawabannya karena memang Yesung sangat manis, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota sambil berfoto?" saran Shindong.

"Baiklah, ayo," jawab Yesung. "Siwon-_ah_, ayo kita jalan-jalan," ajak Yesung yg langsung menarik tangan Siwon untuk mengikutinya tanpa mendengar jawaban Siwon.

Ya, begitulah. Yesung tampak sangat menikmati perjalanannya di Venice. Beberapa kali masuk toko hanya untuk mencoba beberapa aksesoris, berlarian di jalan, berfoto di beberapa sudut kota. Senyum ceria juga enggan pergi dari bibirnya.

Sebuah kereta berhenti di salah satu stasiun di Venice. Tampak dua _namja_ keluar dari salah satu gerbong kereta.

"Kita akan mencari tuan muda dari sudut mana? Kota ini tampak luas dan ramai. Apa bisa mencari tuan muda?" tanya seorang _namja mochi cheek_ pada _namja_ tinggi di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita anggap ini seperti liburan berdua antara kau dan aku? Memikirkan bagaimana mencari tuan muda membuatku tidak bisa berpikir. Tuan muda kadang sangat merepotkan," jawab sang _namja_ tinggi, Zhoumi.

"Li-liburan berdua? Maksud Zhoumi _hyung_?" tanya si _mochi cheek_, Henry, pada Zhoumi.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Ayo kita jalan," ajak Zhoumi.

Hubungan yg rumit bukan? Jika rekan kerja saling jatuh cinta. Antara tugas dan keinginan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua? Ckckckck

Tapi akan mudah jika mereka sama-sama mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Sayangnya, Zhoumi masih belum terlalu percaya diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sedangkan Henry? Hei, dia yg lebih muda, tentu saja rasa malu dan sungkan lebih mendominasinya hingga dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Namun, perjalanan mereka ke Venice sepertinya akan membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Hari mulai beranjak malam, Yesung dan Siwon yg telah selesai berkeliling kota memutuskan untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran di dekat sungai. Hanya Yesung dan Siwon? Lalu Shindong? Shindong meninggalkan mereka saat Siwon dan Yesung memutuskan untuk makan malam. Dia bilang masih banyak urusan dan dia harus berkeliling untuk menempelkan stiker-stiker yg dia sebut bisa menyebarkan kebahagiaan.

Yesung dan Siwon tampak menikmati makan malamnya tanpa menyadari ada yg tidak beres di sini. Saat selesai dengan urusan makan, Yesung menawarkan untuk membayar makanan yg mereka pesan. Namun, apa yg terjadi? Dia kehilangan dompetnya. Dan uang yg ada di saku celananya berubah dengan beberapa lembar stiker.

"Siwon-_ah_, ba-bagaimana ini, dompet ku hilang dan uang di saku ku juga habis, hanya ada beberapa lembar stiker. Apa kau bawa uang untuk membayar makanan ini?" tanya Yesung sekaligus menginformasikan apa yg terjadi padanya.

Siwon terkekeh dengan kelakuan Yesung yg menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana nungkin dia kehilangan dompet dan seluruh uangnya?

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku yg bayar," kata Siwon.

Namun, mendadak raut wajah Siwon berubah menjadi cemas.

"Siwon-ah, ada apa? Kau bawa uang kan?" tanya Yesung yg sadar ada yg tidak beres.

"Sepertinya kita tertipu. Uang dan dompetku juga lenyap. Hanya ada stiker-stiker bodoh ini. Pasti Shindong yg mengambilnya," balas Siwon geram.

"Benar-benar tidak ada uang?" tanya Yesung lagi dan Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita kabur saja?" saran Yesung. Siwon membulatkan matanya tak percaya jika tuan muda seperti Yesung punya pikiran untuk kabur karena tiak bisa membayar makanan.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak berpikir. Aku akan amati para pelayan itu. Saat mereka tidak melihat ke arah kita berdua, kita langsung lari, _arra_?" Yesung menjelaskan strategi melarikan diri yg ia rencanakan.

Dan benar saja, saat para pelayan restoran itu tidak melihat ke arah mereka, Yesung langsung menarik tangan Siwon dan berlari. Pelayan yg sadar jika tamunya kabur sebelum membayar pesanan, sontak langsung mengejar mereka.

Siwon dan Yesung terus berlari menghindari para pelayan restoran yg mengejar mereka. Kemudian saat mereka sampai di sebuah jembatan, mereka memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah dan bersembunyi di bawah jembatan. Takut jika sampai terlihat dan ketahuan, Siwon menarik tangan Yesung dan mendekap Yesung erat.

Yesung merasa kaget dengan aksi Siwon yg mendekapnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Bukan karena dia habis berlari-lari, tapi ada sesuatu yg menelusup di hatinya saat Siwon mendekapnya. Yesung merasa sangat aman dan nyaman tentunya berada di dada bidang Siwon. Bahkan dia bisa mencium aroma _mint_ segar dari tubuh Siwon.

Siwon menghela napas saat para pelayan restoran itu pergi dari sekitar tempat persembunyiannya. Namun, dia dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang di dekat sungai yg membuat dia dan Yesung langsung menoleh.

"Apa yg kalian lakukan di sana?" tanya seorang pengemudi perahu. "Apa kalian mau menaiki perahu ini?" lanjut sang pengemudi perahu.

"Iya" / "tidak" jawab Yesung dan Siwon yg hampir bersamaan.

"Kami ingin sekali menaiki perahumu tapi kami tidak punya uang," kata Yesung akhirnya.

"Kau ingin naik, tapi tidak punya uang?" tanya si tukang perahu kecewa.

"Iya. Kami adalah pengantin baru yg tidak direstui oleh orang tua kami. Jadi kami kabur. Kami hanya punya mata uang cinta," kata Yesung yg jelas-jelas adalah kebohongan. Siwon hanya tersenyum geli dengan pernyataan Yesung yg seenaknya.

"Kalian pengantin baru? Huhf,. Baiklah, karena aku melihat kalian sangat serasi dan saling mencintai aku ijin kan kalian naik perahuku. Ayo naik," dan kata-kata Yesung benar-benar membuat si tukang perahu luluh. Ckckckcckk.. Penipu ulung, heoh?

"Lalu kalian ingin menginap dimana?" lanjut Si tukang perahu.

"Entahlah, kami juga tidak tahu harus menginap dimana," balas Yesung.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap saja di rumahku? Ibu ku pasti senang bertemu pengantin baru yg sangat serasi seperti kalian berdua," kata si pengemudi perahu.

"Kami akan sangat berterima kasih jika itu tidak merepotkanmu," balas Siwon.

Yesung dan Siwon akhirnya menaiki perahu melihat indahnya Venice di malam hari lewat sungai dengan diiringi suara nyanyian merdu ala Venice oleh Eugene, si pengemudi perahu. Benar-benar seperti pasangan yg sedang _honeymoon_ bukan?

Saat asyik menikmati pemandangan, Siwon tidak sengaja melihat para petugas restoran yg berada di atas jembatan. Tidak ingin jika dia dan Yesung sampai terlihat, tanpa pikir panjang Siwon langsung mencium Yesung sehingga wajah mereka sama-sama tidak terlihat.

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian, tenyata justru berlangsung lama. Siwon yg tadinya hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yesung, entah kenapa merasa bahwa bibir Yesung sangat manis. Dan entah setan dari mana yg merasukinya hingga Siwon mencium Yesung dengan sangat lembut. Siwon mulai melumat bibir mungil Yesung sangat lembut.

Yesung awalnya sangat terkejut dengan apa yg dilakukan Siwon padanya. Namun, ciuman lembut dan penuh perasaan Siwon membuatnya luluh dan akhirnya membalas ciuman Siwon. Siwon dan Yesung mulai saling melumat dan menghisap kecil bibir lawannya. Ciuman yg entah disadari oleh keduanya atau tidak, tapi ini adalah awal dari benih cinta di antar keduanya. Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga kebutuhan pokok manusia atas oksigen membuat mereka harus melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Berciuman di atas perahu yg sedang mengarung di atas sungai, di temani dengan kerlip lampu kota Venice yg indah dan di bawah jembatan kota. Sangat sempurna sekali, bukankah mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin sungguhan? Sepertinya pengalaman ini tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh dua insan ini.

"Ehm, benar-benar pasangan pengantin baru yg di mabuk cinta," komentar Eugene. Yesung dan Siwon yg mendengar kata-kata Eugene hanya tersenyum canggung.

Sejenak, suasana menjadi hening hanya terdengar suara Eugene yg menyanyikan beberapa lagu yg menemani perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

"Ehm, aku sudah menikahimu, tapi kenapa aku tidak tau apa-apa tentangmu," kata Yesung memulai pembicaraan.

Siwon hanya memandang Yesung dengan tatapan.. Hmm entahlah apa yg dia pikirkan.

"Choi Siwon, 23 tahun, _hobby photography_, ayahku asli Korea dan ibuku asli London. Ayah dan ibuku berpisah saat usia ku 10 tahun. Ibu kembali ke London dan aku tinggal di Korea bersama ayah. Dan,. 2 tahun yg lalu ayahku meninggal karena penyakit jantung. Masih ada yg ingin kau ketahui?" Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama ibumu?" tanya Yesung hati-hati takut akan menyinggung perasaan Siwon.

"Saat masih hidup, ayah tidak pernah mengijinkanku menemui ibuku. Lagi pula ibuku sudah menikah lagi. Jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggu keluarga baru ibuku,"

"Kau tidak merindukannya?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat merindukannya. Sebenarnya, ibuku mengajaku untuk tinggal di sana beberapa bulan lalu. Hanya saja aku belum berani untuk menemui ibu dan juga aku masih punya beberapa pekerjaan yg belum selesai di Korea,"

"Kalau kau sibuk, kenapa justru mengikutiku hingga kota ini? Katakan saja kau benar-benar menyukaiku kan?"

"Kau benar-benat percaya diri tuan muda Kim," siwon terkekeh dengan kata-kata Yesung yg penuh percaya diri.

Karena terlalu asyik mengobrol hingga tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Eugene. Awalnya ibu Eugene sangat marahh pada Eugene yg membawa orang asing untuk menginap di rumahnya tanpa membayar sepersen pun. Namun, setelah Eugene menceritakan bahwa Yewon _couple_ adalah pengantin baru ygg ditentang keluarga membuat ibu Eugene berubah pikiran dan menyambut kedatangan Yesung dan Siwon dengan sangat ramah dan hangat.

Karena menganggap Yesung dan Siwon pengantin baru sungguhan, ibu Eugene menyuruh Yesung dan Siwon tidur dalam satu kamar. Mau tidak mau mereka mengikuti kemauan tuan rumah. Bukankah mereka yg memulai kebohongan itu?

"Ada kabar apa hyung? Sudah ketemu di mana posisi tuan muda? Dan apa ponsel agen Choi sudah bisa dihubungi?" tanya Henry berturut-turut pada Zhoumi yg masih saja mencari keberadaan Yewon _couple_.

"Ada yg bilang kalau tuan muda dan Siwon sudah menikah. Sekarang mereka menginap di rumah milik pengemudi perahu yg biasa mangkal di sungai. Ponsel agen Choi belum juga bisa dihubungi," jawab Zhoumi.

"Me-mereka menikah? Bagaimana mungkin? Tuan besar pasti akan marah besar,..."

"Henry, bukankah mereka sedang bersenang-senang dengan status baru mereka? Bagaimana kalau kita nikmati juga malam ini? Sejenak saja kita lupakan urusan tuan muda," potong Zhoumi sebelum Henry menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ma-maksudmu _hyung_?" tanya Henry tidak mengerti.

"Pernahkan kau berpikir jika kita bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih?"

"..."

"Pernahkah kau berpikir jika kita ini sangat serasi?"

"..."

"Pernahkah juga kau berpikir jika aku adalah _namja_ yg akan membahagiakanmu?"

"..."

"Henry-_ah_, a-aku rasa aku menyukaimu. Saat bersama mu jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Saat kau bercerita tentang betapa kau mengagumi _namja_ lain, aku seperti dibakar api cemburu_. I love You Henry, Sarangahaeyo nae Mochi_," Zhoumi menyatakan perasaannya.

"_H-hyung, Are you serious with your words?_" tanya Henry yg mulai berkaca-kaca. Terharukah? Terkejutkah? Senangkah? Hanya Henry dan Tuhan yg tahu.

"_I'm really serious Henry_. Sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaan ini. Dan mumpung kita masih di Venice aku ingin mengungkapkan semuanya_. I do love you my Mochi_," kata Zhoumi sungguh-sungguh.

Henry masih diam. Dia menatap mata Zhoumi untuk mencari ketulusan disana, dan dia menemukannya, kesungguhan, ketulusan, semua terpancar dari mata _namja_ yg ada di hadapannya.

Henry yg juga sadar jika ia punya rasa yg sama dengan yg Zhoumi rasakan, langsung memberi Zhoumi sebuah kecupan singkat. Zhoumi yg mendapat serangan tak terduga dari Henry hanya bisa diam mematung.

"Anggap saja kecupan itu adalah jawabanku atas pengakuanmu," jawab Henry sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipi nya.

Zhoumi yg sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung menyambar bibir mungil dari Henry. Zhoumi menghadiahi Henry sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta yg sebagai bukti ketulusan dan kesungguhan cintanya. Ciuman lembut Zhoumi membuat Henry semakin yakin akan ketulusan cinta Zhoumi pada nya. Hal itu membuat Henry memberanikan diri untuk membalas ciuman _namja_ yg telah merebut hatinya itu. Ciuman yg lembut dan sarat akan cinta itu mereka nikmati bersama, indahnya Venice di malam hari menambah romantisme dua sejoli yg sedang dimabuk asmara ini.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga kebutuhan oksigen membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitas yg sedang mereka lakukan.

"Sepertinya saat kita bertemu tuan muda dan agen Choi, kita harus berterima kasih pada mereka," kata Zhoumi setelah melepas ciumannya dengan Henry.

"Benar. Ku rasa aku akan membelikannya kura-kura sebagai ucapan terima kasih," Ucapan Henry membuat Zhoumi terkekeh. Kadang Zhoumi berpikir bagaimana mungkin _namja cute_ dan polos seperti Henry bisa menjadi seorang _bodyguard_? Ckckckckk..

Dan malam ini akan menjadi malam yg indah dan tak terlupakan untuk pasangan Zhoumi dan Henry. Mereka akan menghabiskan malam berdua sebagai pasangan kekasih. Bukan lagi rekan kerja.

.

.

.

Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan Yesung dan Siwon? Apa mereka juga akan berakhir seperti Zhoury _couple_?

TBC

Fyuih, #lap keringat

akhirnya jadi juga nich FF..

moga suke dech ya..


	3. Final

Title : Chasing Liberty :: YeWon Version :: part 3/END

Author : Choi Kira

Pairing : YeWon, Slight ZouRy

Rate : *tentuin sendiri aja, masih bingung soal rate*

Genre : Romance, Drama

Desclimer : YeWon is FATE

Warning : boys love, mpreg buat Leeteuk, miss typo(s),

Summary : Apa yg akan terjadi jika putra tunggal pengusahaa terkaya kabur dari rumah bersama namja yg baru dikenalnya?

FF ini **diadabtasi dari film Chashing Liberty**, jadi alurnya mungkin sama. Cuma beberapa hal saja yg aku ubah, kayak latar belakang keluarga Yesung. Oh ya, sebelumnya aku jelasin dulu, jika di film pairing-nya yaitu Anna Foster dan Ben , nah di ff ni Yesung ganti'in peran Anna dan Siwon ganti'in peran Ben. Kalau ada yg g tau film nya silahkan cari dan tonton, bagus dech #plakk, malah promosi

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 2

"Ehm, aku sudah menikahimu, tapi kenapa aku tidak tau apa-apa tentangmu," kata Yesung memulai pembicaraan.

Siwon hanya memandang Yesung dengan tatapan.. Hmm entahlah apa yg dia pikirkan.

"Choi Siwon, 23 tahun, _hobby photography_, ayahku asli Korea dan ibuku asli London. Ayah dan ibuku berpisah saat usia ku 10 tahun. Ibu kembali ke London dan aku tinggal di Korea bersama ayah. Dan,. 2 tahun yg lalu ayahku meninggal karena penyakit jantung. Masih ada yg ingin kau ketahui?" Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama ibumu?" tanya Yesung hati-hati takut akan menyinggung perasaan Siwon.

"Saat masih hidup, ayah tidak pernah mengijinkanku menemui ibuku. Lagi pula ibuku sudah menikah lagi. Jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggu keluarga baru ibuku,"

"Kau tidak merindukannya?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat merindukannya. Sebenarnya, ibuku mengajaku untuk tinggal di sana beberapa bulan lalu. Hanya saja aku belum berani untuk menemui ibu dan juga aku masih punya beberapa pekerjaan yg belum selesai di Korea,"

"Kalau kau sibuk, kenapa justru mengikutiku hingga kota ini? Katakan saja kau benar-benar menyukaiku kan?"

"Kau benar-benat percaya diri tuan muda Kim," siwon terkekeh dengan kata-kata Yesung yg penuh percaya diri.

Karena terlalu asyik mengobrol hingga tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Eugene. Awalnya ibu Eugene sangat marahh pada Eugene yg membawa orang asing untuk menginap di rumahnya tanpa membayar sepersen pun. Namun, setelah Eugene menceritakan bahwa Yewon _couple_ adalah pengantin baru ygg ditentang keluarga membuat ibu Eugene berubah pikiran dan menyambut kedatangan Yesung dan Siwon dengan sangat ramah dan hangat.

Karena menganggap Yesung dan Siwon pengantin baru sungguhan, ibu Eugene menyuruh Yesung dan Siwon tidur dalam satu kamar. Mau tidak mau mereka mengikuti kemauan tuan rumah. Bukankah mereka yg memulai kebohongan itu?

"Henry-_ah_, a-aku rasa aku menyukaimu. Saat bersama mu jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Saat kau bercerita tentang betapa kau mengagumi _namja_ lain, aku seperti dibakar api cemburu_. I love You Henry, Sarangahaeyo nae Mochi_," Zhoumi menyatakan perasaannya.

"_H-hyung, Are you serious with your words?_" tanya Henry yg mulai berkaca-kaca. Terharukah? Terkejutkah? Senangkah? Hanya Henry dan Tuhan yg tahu.

"_I'm really serious Henry_. Sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaan ini. Dan mumpung kita masih di Venice aku ingin mengungkapkan semuanya_. I do love you my Mochi_," kata Zhoumi sungguh-sungguh.

Henry masih diam. Dia menatap mata Zhoumi untuk mencari ketulusan disana, dan dia menemukannya, kesungguhan, ketulusan, semua terpancar dari mata _namja_ yg ada di hadapannya.

Henry yg juga sadar jika ia punya rasa yg sama dengan yg Zhoumi rasakan, langsung memberi Zhoumi sebuah kecupan singkat. Zhoumi yg mendapat serangan tak terduga dari Henry hanya bisa diam mematung.

"Anggap saja kecupan itu adalah jawabanku atas pengakuanmu," jawab Henry sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipi nya.

Zhoumi yg sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung menyambar bibir mungil dari Henry. Zhoumi menghadiahi Henry sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta yg sebagai bukti ketulusan dan kesungguhan cintanya. Ciuman lembut Zhoumi membuat Henry semakin yakin akan ketulusan cinta Zhoumi pada nya. Hal itu membuat Henry memberanikan diri untuk membalas ciuman _namja_ yg telah merebut hatinya itu. Ciuman yg lembut dan sarat akan cinta itu mereka nikmati bersama, indahnya Venice di malam hari menambah romantisme dua sejoli yg sedang dimabuk asmara ini.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga kebutuhan oksigen membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitas yg sedang mereka lakukan.

"Sepertinya saat kita bertemu tuan muda dan agen Choi, kita harus berterima kasih pada mereka," kata Zhoumi setelah melepas ciumannya dengan Henry.

"Benar. Ku rasa aku akan membelikannya kura-kura sebagai ucapan terima kasih," Ucapan Henry membuat Zhoumi terkekeh. Kadang Zhoumi berpikir bagaimana mungkin _namja cute_ dan polos seperti Henry bisa menjadi seorang _bodyguard_? Ckckckckk..

Dan malam ini akan menjadi malam yg indah dan tak terlupakan untuk pasangan Zhoumi dan Henry. Mereka akan menghabiskan malam berdua sebagai pasangan kekasih. Bukan lagi rekan kerja.

Chapter B2

Di salah satu kamar di rumah keluarga Eugene, terlihat seorang namja tampan yg sedang mengotak atik ponselnya. Mencoba memperbaikinya? Ya, tanpa ponselnya, Siwon, si _namja_ tampan itu tidak akan bisa menghubungi 2 rekan kerja nya untuk memberitahu posisi dan keadaan sang tuan muda.

Saat Siwon masih asyik dengan ponselnya, dari sebuah ruangan kecil yg diyakini adalah kamar mandi, seorang _namja_ manis keluar dengan hanya berbalut handuk di pinggangnya. Menampakan kulitnya yg putih, bahunya yg kecil, sedikit air yg mengalir dari rambutnya yg basah. Bukankah terlihat sangat _sexy_?

Tentu saja. Bahkan Siwon hampir tak berkedip melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Membuat sesuatu dalam diri nya bergolak ingin menerkam _namja_ dihadapannya ini. Namun, akal sehatnya segera kembali saat ia sadar status dari si _namja_ manis, Yesung yg merupakan tuan muda Kim.

"Kau tidak tidur, Siwon-_ah_?" tanya Yesung membuka suara.

"_N-ne_? Ah, ya. A-aku akan segera tidur," jawab Siwon tergagap dan dia pun berdiri untuk melepas pakaian yg melekat pada tubuhnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Siwon jika dia tidur hanya menggunakan boxer. Namun, saat dia ingin membuka celana panjangnya, dia sadar jika tak pantas dia tidur hanya dengan memakai boxer di hadapan Yesung. Jadi, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepas celana panjang yg ia pakai.

"Kau bisa melepasnya jika kau mau," kata Yesung yg menyadari Siwon tidak melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Ach, tidak. Aku bisa tidur seperti ini," balas Siwon.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini malam pertama kita sebagai pengantin?" kata Yesung. Yesung sedikit mendekat kearah Siwon dengan langkah _seductive_.

"T-tapi.."

"Kenapa kita tidak melakukan hal yg biasanya dilakuukan oleh pengantin baru?" potong Yesung dan dengan hati-hati ia melepas satu-satunya kain yg menempel pada tubuhnya, handuk. Hal itu membuat tubuh mungil Yesung terekspos sempurna dihadapan Siwon. _Yesung is naked now_.

Entah ini keuntungan atau kerugian bagi keduanya, tapi Siwon masih memiliki akal sehatnya sehingga dia langsung menutup matanya dan berbalik membelakangi Yesung.

"Kita hanya pura-pura sebagai pengantin Yesung. Apa kau lupa?" Siwon akhirnya menemukan kata-kata yg tepat untuk ia katakan.

Siwon sedikit menundukan tubuhnya mengambil handuk Yesung lalu membentangkan handuk tersebut diantara dia dan Yesung. Membuatnya tidak dapat melihat tubuh _naked_ Yesung.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah," lanjut Siwon.

Yesung yg kesal karena ditolak oleh Siwon, kemudian menuju ranjang Dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Dia juga memakai selimut hingga menutup seluruh tuhuhnya hingga leher. Sedangkan Siwon masih berdiri dan bersembunyi di balik handuk yg masih ia bentangkan.

"Seorang putra tunggal keluarga Kim yg masih perjaka sudah tidur dengan nyaman di ranjang," kata Yesung sedikit mencibir. Memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah berada di ranjang dengan nyaman. Siwon yg mendengar kata-kata Yesung kemudian menurunkan handuk yg tadi ia pegang dan melihat ke arah Yesung yg berada di ranjang.

Merasa bahwa Yesung sudah nyaman di ranjangnya, Siwon pun berniat untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau tidur seranjang dengan ku?" tanya Yesung dengan nada yg agak tinggi.

"Aku bisa tidur di lantai," kata Siwon santai dan tetap merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada _namja_ sombong sepertimu. Banyak orang diluar sana yg mengharapkanku dan kau? Dengan mudahnya kau menolakku. Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi padaku," kata Yesung sebelum ia tertidur. Siwon hanya diam mendengar kata-kata yg terucap dari bibir Yesung dengan ekspresi yg tidak dapat diartikan.

"Henry _chagi_, ayo bangun. Kita harus segera ke rumah pengemudi perahu itu sebelum tuan muda pergi lagi," seru Zhoumi yg sedang mencoba membangunkan kekasihnya.

"Eugh, _hyung_ aku masih ngantuk," dan benar-benar bukan seperti _bodyguard_ jika sudah begini, tapi justru hal itu yg membuat Zhoumi jatuh cinta pada _namja_ yg masih betah diranjang.

"Kau mau tuan muda pergi lagi dan kita kena marah tuan besar, heum?" lagi, Zhoumi mencoba membangunkan si _mochi cheek_. Bahakan tangan Zhoumi tak mau tinggal diam, tangannya membelai wajah _cute_ sang kekasih, mencoba membuatnya terusik.

"Atau kau mau kita melakukan aktivitas semalam, baru kau mau bangun, eoh?" tanya Zhoumi lagi dengan nada _seductive_ tepat di telinga Henry. Henry yg mendengar kata-kata Zhoumi hanya bergidik ngeri. Apa jadinya jika mereka melakukan 'itu' pagi buta begini? Bisa-bisa Henry justru makin tidak bisa bangun.

"Lebih baik kita cepat bangun dan menyusul tuan muda saja, _hyung_," kata Henry dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi yg ada dalam kamar di motel tempatnya menginap.

Bingo! Bukankah jebakan Zhoumi berhasil membuat sang kekasih bangun. Walau sebenarnya dia juga mau-mau saja melakukan 'itu' sebelum melanjutkan tugasnya. Huh, _namja_ mochi itu benar-benar membuat Zhoumi tergila-gila.

Sambil menunggu sang kekasih yg di kamar mandi, Zhoumi memberi kabar pada Kangin jika Yesung dan Siwon sudah menikah. Hal itu membuat Kangin benar-benar kecewa dengan Siwon. Orang suruhannya yg seharusnya menjaga putra nya justru menikahi sang putra tunggal. Kangin yg marah langsung memerintahkan pada Zhoumi untuk segera membawa Yesung pulang.

Yesung keluar kamar dengan perasaan kesal. Dibelakangnya Siwon yg tampak merasa bersalah atas penolakannya semalam.

"Kalian akan segera pergi? Ayo sarapan dulu bersama kami," kata ibu Eugene yg sudah berada di hadapan mereka. "Bagaimana malam kalian? Apa berjalan dengan baik," lanjut ibu Eugene ingin tahu.

"Tidak nyonya. Sepertinya suamiku tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia bahkan menolakku," Yesung mengadu.

"Owh, kenapa bagitu?" tanya ibu Eugene tidak percaya. Bukankah saat datang mereka tampak sangat mesra?

"Kami hanya ada sedikit kesalah pahaman nyonya. Tolong jangan dipikirkan," ucap Siwon sopan, memberi pengertian pada ibu Eugene yg terlihat sangat peduli pada mereka.

Saat mereka asyik berbicara, tiba-tiba siaran berita di televisi membuat Yesung membeku.

_Pengusaha terkenal asal Korea, Kim Kangin akan membuka cabang baru di Paris. Dia akan membuka sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kota Paris._

Kim Kangin. Yesung menatap layar TV yg ada di rumah keluarga Eugene dengan sedikit berkaca-kaca. Rindukah dengan wajah sang ayah yg tampak dari layar TV?

"Kau merindukannya bukan?" tanya Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Yesung kemudian memalingkan muka dari Siwon dan langsung berpamitan dengan ibu Eugene.

Melihat tingkah Yesung yg terlihat kesal, Siwon lalu mengejar Yesung yg sebelumnya berpamitan dengan tuan rumah tempat ia menumpang.

Siwon terus mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa sejajar dengan langkah Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung yg sadar jika Siwon terus mengikutinya, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

Siwon yg sudah sedikit kesal dengan perubahan sikap Yesung kemudian meraih tangan Yesung.

"Yesung-_ah_,." yg di ajak bicara langsung menyentakkan tangan Siwon hingga genggaman tangan Siwon lepas dari pergelangan tangan Yesung.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku!" seru Yesung. "Bukankah kau sendiri yg menolakku semalam? Kau tau? Kau sudah menodai harga diriku. Aku benci padamu," lanjut Yesung yg kemudian berlari menjauh tanpa menghiraukan Siwon yg terus memanggil namanya.

Saat Yesung berlari, sebuah mobil _pick-up_ yg membawa sayuran melewati jalan yg ia lalui. Yesung menghentikan mobil itu dan bertanya apakan ia boleh menumpang. Saat Yesung bertanya tentang namja yg sedang mengejarnya, yg tidak lain adalah Siwon, Yesung justru berkata jika Siwon orang jahat yg sedang mengejar-ngejar dia. Alhasil, hanya Yesung yg diijinkan menumpang, sedang Siwon ditinggal begitu saja.

Siwon tidak ingin kehilangan Yesung. Bagaimanapun dia punya tugas untuk menjaga Yesung. Akhirnya dia berlari mengejar mobil yg membawa Yesung. Di jalan, dia bertemu dengan anak kecil yg sedang bersepeda. Siwon lalu meminjam sepeda dari anak tersebut dan menggantinya dengan stiker-stiker peninggalan Shindong. Anehnya, kenapa anak itu mengijinkan sepedanya di tukar dengan stiker? Ckckckck.. _Poor boy_.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya dia rumah keluarga Eugene, Zhoury _couple_ terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan si empunya rumah.

"Maaf nyonya, apa pernah ada dua orang pemuda yg menginap di sini? Seperti ini jawahnya," tanya Henry dengan menunjukan 2 lembar foto. Satu foto _namja_ manis dengan rambut hitam acak yg sedikit menutupi kening dan memakai _T-shirt_ warna biru sedang tersenyum manis, dan yg satunya seorang _namja_ tampan dengan rambut cepak yg memakai kemeja kotak-kotak biru dengan lengan yg dilipat hingga batas siku, membuat si _namja_benar-benar terlihat tampan.

"Ach, pengantin baru itu? Ya, mereka sempat menginap di sini tadi malam. Mereka pergi beberapa waktu yg lalu," jawab ibu Eugene.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih nyonya atas informasinya," Zhoumi berpamitan dan segera mengajak Henry untuk mengejar Yesung dan Siwon.

Yesung turun di jalan dekat sebuah jembatan besar karena arah ke Berlin dengan arah tujuan mobil yg sedang Yesung tumpangi berbeda. Saat menyusuri jalan, Yesung melihat _namja _ yg tidak asing baginya. Badan tambun dengan rambut mangkuknya, Shindong, berada di antara kerumunan orang-orang di sekitar jembatan. Yesung yg masih menyimpan dendam pada Shindong langsung menghampiri si _namja_tambun.

"Shindong!" seru Yesung. Shindong menoleh saat mendengar ada yg memanggil namanya. Namun, matanya membulat seketika saat dia melihat Yesung yg sedang berlari kearahnya dengan menahan amarah. Shindong pun langsung beranjak lari.

Baru berlari beberapa langkah, Yesung sudah meraih badan Shindong lebih dulu,

"Ye-Yesung-_ah_," seru Shindong gelagapan.

"Apa maksudmu menukar semua uangku dengan stiker dan juga mengambil dompetku, huh?" tanya Yesung dengan nada tinggi.

"_Mi-mianhae_ Yesung-_ah_. Kau tau kan aku adalah seorang petualang? Dan tentu saja aku tidak bekerja. Jadi aku butuh uang untuk perjalananku," Shindong menjelaskan. Entah Yesung yg terlalu baik hati atau dia yg memang bodoh hingga dia memaafkan Shindong begitu saja.

.

Siwon yg tak kenal lelah mengejar Yesung dengan sepeda yg dia dapat dari anak kecil di jalan akhirnya sampai di di jembatan tempat segerombolan pemuda pecinta _buggy jumping_ sedang melakukan aksinya. Seketika mata Siwon membelalak saat ia melihat Yesung sedang dipasang peralatan untuk melakukan _buggy jumping_. Siwon melempar sepedanya begitu saja di jalan dan langsung berlari ke arah Yesung.

"Yesung-_ah_, apa yg kau lakukan, heoh?" tanya Siwon sambil menahan bahu Yesung sebelum dia melompat ke sungai besar di bawah jembatan.

"Untuk apa kau mencegahku? Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya melompat dari ketinggian," jawab Yesung sinis.

"Kalau begitu kita melompat bersama," balas Siwon tegas. Yesung membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan Siwon.

Kemudian Siwon pun dipasang peralatan _buggy jumping_ sama seperti Yesung. Mereka pun saling berpelukan.

"Kau tau melakukan _buggy jumping_ akan membuatmu merasa rileks, kau bisa berteriak keras saat kau melompat," kata Siwon.

"Aku pernah mendengar orang-orang mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, bagiku semua itu hanya teori, karena itu aku mau mencobanya sekarang," balas Yesung.

"Kita melompat sekarang," dan Siwon pun merengkuh Yesung dalam dekapannya sambil menjatuhkan diri dari jembatan.

Yesung dan Siwon berteriak kencang saat mereka merasa tubuh mereka seolah melayang saat melompat. Tubuh keduanya yg dipasang alat pengaman _buggy jumping_ membuat mereka menggantung beberapa cm dari permukaan air sungai. Siwon pun melepaskan alat pengamannya dan membuat dirinya sendiri dan juga Yesung tercebur ke sungai.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak malam, saat para pecinta _buggy jumping_ menghentikan kegiatannya dan membuat tenda di dekat sungai. Mereka membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan diri.

Yesung tampak duduk sendiri di atas batu besar sambil sesekali menyesap kopi yg disediakan oleh para _jumper_. Yesung berbalik saat merasakan ada orang yg memanggilnya.

"Hai, kau sendirian?" tanya seorang _jumper_ bernama Marcus.

"Iya," jawan Yesung. "Kenapa?" tanya Yesung.

"Setelah basah-basahan di sungai pasti dinginkan? Mau menghabiskan malam bersama ku? Kita bisa saja saling menghangatkan bukan?" Marcus dengan _evil smirk_ nya mencoba merayu Yesung untuk menghabiskan malam bersama.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku sudah cukup hangat," tolak Yesung dengan sopan agar tidak menyinggung Marcus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu," dan Marcus pun berlalu. Tanpa diketahui Yesung, Siwon sedari tadi memperhatikan pembicaraannya dengan Marcus.

"Kenapa tidak menerima ajakan pemuda tadi?" tanya Siwon saat dia berada di hadapann Yesung.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawan Yesung ketus.

"Apa kau masih mengharapkan ku?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Untuk apa aku mengharapkan orang yg sudah menolakku?" jawab Yesung dengan nada yg makin meninggi.

"Lalu kenapa menolak ajakan pemuda tadi?" lagi, Siwon menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Dan Yesung sudah marah sekarang.

"Jadi kau mau aku tidur dengan Marcus? Baiklah," dan Yesung berbalik untuk mengejar Marcus. "Marcus!" panggil Yesung pada _namja_ tinggi dengan rambut _blonde_ ikalnya.

Si empunya nama pun berbalik menghadap Yesung.

"Mengenai ajakanmu, aku rasa,.."

"Maaf Marcus, Yesung akan bersamaku malam ini," potong Siwon sebelum Yesung selesai berbicara. Dan Marcus yg seolah mengerti dengan situasi, dia memilih untuk menunggalkan Siwon dan Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu, heoh?" seru Yesung yg sudahh benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Siwon.

"Okay. Aku mengaku. Aku rasa aku juga menyukaimu. Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan _namja_ lain. Maafkan aku karena menolakmu malam itu. Itu karena aku hanya terlalu takut untuk mengakui perasaanku sendiri," Siwon akhirnya menggakui perasaannya.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" pinta Yesung dengan berkaca-kaca. Dia tak menyangka jika Siwon akan membalas perasaannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Yesung-_ah_. Aku sangat menyukaimu," Siwon kemudian mengangkat dagu Yesung hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata _emerald_ beradu dengan mata _caramel_, saling menghipnotis satu sama lain. Mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Semakin dekat hingga bibir Siwon dan bibir Yesung saling bertemu. Sang _emerald_ dan sang _caramel_ menutup demi menikmati manisnya ciuman lembut yg sedang saling dibagi oleh Yesung dan Siwon.

Tangan kanan Siwon menuntun tangan Yesung untuk memeluk lehernya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik pinggang Yesung untuk semakin menghilangkan jarak antar keduanya.

Tangan kanan Siwon yg sudah menganggur, ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Yesung sehingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya di lipatan bibir Yesung, meminta ijin untuk dapat memasuki rongga mulut Yesung yg hangat. Yesung yg mengerti maksud Siwon kemudian membuka sedikit mulutnya dan Siwon tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dia langsung melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yesung. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi sang kekasih, sedikit menggelitik rongga mulut Yesung membuat Yesung hanya bisa mendesah tertahan. "Eughhh.."

Siwon yg sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, masih terus mengerjai rongga mulut Yesung. Selesai dengan urusan mengabsen gigi Yesung, Siwon mulai mencari daging tak bertulang milik Yesung untuk diajak bergulat. Yap, ketemu! Siwon mulai menggoda lidah Yesung untuk mau bergulat dengan lidahnya.

"Eughh.. ghh.." Yesung yg terus mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya. Lidah Yesung dan Siwon saling beradu mencoba mendominasi. Bukan Siwon namanya kalau tidak bisa pegang kendali dan Yesung hanya pasrah atas kekalahannya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Mata sayu, bibir merah yg sedikit bengkak dan juga sedikit terbuka, rambut acak, saliva yg mengalir dari bibir hingga leher karena aktivitas sebelumnya merupakan pemandangan yg sangat indah bagi Siwon. Dan itu semua membuat darah Siwon berdesir, sesuatu dalam dirinya menginginkan Yesung malam ini.

Siwon langsung menggendong Yesung ala _bridal style_ dan Yesung dengan sigap memeluk leher Siwon. Yesung menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Siwon. Asal tau saja, hal itu membuat Siwon bisa merasakan napas hangat Yesung menerpa kulitnya membuat Siwon semakin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dengan segera, Siwon membawa Yesung ke dalam sebuah tenda yg disediakan oleh para _jumper_.

Dan malam itu, Siwon dan Yesung saling menyatu, saling melengkapi, saling berbagi kehangatan dan saling mengungkapkan rasa cinta masing-masing.

_tutt tutt tutt_

Bunyi ponsel menandakan adanya panggilan membuat seorang _namja _tampan terusik dari tidurnya. Menatap sekilas _namja _manis dalam pelukannya yg masih terlelap. Mengangkat kepala _namja _manis dari tangannya pelan mencoba untuk tidak mengusik sang pujaan hati.

Setelah berhasil membebaskan tangannya, Siwon mulai beranjak dan mencari ponselnya yg sedari tadi berbunyi seolah meminta Siwon untuk segera menjawab orang yg menelponnya. Mengobrak - abrik sekitar tenda yg berantakan karena aktivitasnya tadi malam bersama Yesung, dan Yap ketemu..

Namun, sebelum sempat untuk menjawabnya, suara bariton khas milik _namja chubby_, Yesung sudah menginterupsinya lebih dulu.

"_Hyung_..," panggil Yesung manja.

"_Wait a minute, baby. I have to answer the call_," Siwon memberikan pengertian.

"Kau lebih mementingkan ponsel bodohmu itu dari pada aku?" Yesung merajuk. Aishh, apa ini sifat asli Yesung? Manja? Suka merajuk? Seenaknya sendiri? Ckckckkk.. Tapi sayangnya Siwon terlanjur jatuh pada pesona kekasihnya itu.

Siwon yg tidak ingin Yesung marah padanya langsung membuang ponselnya ke sembarang tempat. Dan kabar buruknya adalah ponselnya jatuh ke sungai. Siwon akan menyesali perbuatannya kali ini.

Siwon menghapiri Yesung yg duduk di tengah tenda dengan selimut yg menutup tubuh _naked_-nya. Yesung langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Siwon yg _topless_ saat Siwon sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Aku masih ingin bermanja-manja denganmu _hyung_," kata Yesung manja yg dihadiahi sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya oleh Siwon.

Seorang _namja_ koala sedang menggerutu kesal karena panggilannya tidak dijawab oleh rekan kerjanya.

"Tidak di jawab lagi _hyung_?" tanya _namja_ _mochi_ sambil memberi _backhug_ pada kekasihnya.

"Iya. Dia tidak menjawab panggilanku lagi," jawab Zhoumi, si _namja_ koala. "Apa yg ada di otak anak itu hingga menikahi tuan muda?" tambahnya.

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Lagi pula mereka pasti saling mencintai. Selama tuan muda bahagia di sisi agen Choi, apa salahnya mereka bersama," Henry memberi pengertian sekaligus meredam amarah sang kekasih hati.

"Kau selalu pintar menenangkan hatiku," puji Zhoumi.

"Itu gunanya aku ada di sampingmu _hyung_," balas Henry dengan memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk pengisi hatinya.

Saat hari beranjak siang, Yesung dan Siwon akhirnya menumpang para _jumper_ untuk ke Berlin karena kebetulan para _jumper_ itu juga berencanan ke Berlin.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, _Love Parade in Berlin_. Jalanan Berlin penuh padat dengan para anak muda dari seluruh dunia yg ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam Parade Cinta ini.

"Eunhyuk-ah!" panggil Yesung pada sahabatnya Eunhyuk yg berada di atas panggung.

"Yesung? Hai," Eunhyuk melambai pada Yesung mengisyaratkan Yesung untuk naik ke panggung bersamanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Ceritanya terlalu panjang. Kapan-kapan saja aku ceritanya. Mana _namjachingu_ mu?" balas Yesung.

"Itu dia. Dia ygg sedang memainkan piringan hhitam itu," jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk _namja_ tampan dengan wajah _fishy_-nya. "Dia seorang DJ. Namanya Donghae. Dia orang korea juga yg sekolah di Paris," tambah Eunhyuk. "Lalu kau ke sini dengan siapa? _Bodyguard_ lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Yesung menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi dengan cintaku," jawab Yesung sambil menunjuk Siwon yg sedang melakukan sambungan telepon di dekat pohon di pinggir jalan dengan telepon umum.

"Tuan besar, agen Choi ingin berbicara dengan Anda," kata seorang namja yg terlihat sudah berumur, tuan Han, asisten pribadi Kim Kangin.

"Katakan padanya jika aku memutuskan buhungan kerja dengannya dan akan membawa Yesung pulang sekarang juga," titah Kangin tegas. Saat ini Kangin sedang menghadiri perayaan pembukaan _departement store_ yg dia buka di Paris.

"Saya mohon tuan, sekali ini saja biarkan Yesung di sini. Saya janji setelah acara ini selesai, saya akan mengantarkan Yesung pulang ke Korea,"

"..."

"Anda boleh memutuskan hubungan kerja dengan saya. Namun, tolong biarkan Yesung di sini hingga parade ini selesai,"

"..."

"Tuan, saya mohon. Halo? Tuan? Hal.." ucapan Siwon tak mampu ia teruskan saat dirinya mendapati Yesung yg sudah berkaca-kaca di belakangnya. "Yesung-_ah_," ucapnya lirih.

"Ja-Jadi kau,. selama ini kau orang suruhan _daddy_?" tanya Yesung lirih dan sedikit terbata menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Yesung-_ah_," dan Siwon yg hanya bisa memanggil nama Yesung.

"Kau menipuku selama ini? Bodohnya aku tertipu orang sepertimu," Yesung berlari di antara kerumunan para anak muda tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Siwon.

Yesung terus menyusup diantara kerumunan anak muda hingga di sebuah tanah yg agak lapang, dia di hadang segerombolan _namja_ yg mabuk.

"Hai manis, kenapa sendirian?" ucap salah satu _namja_ dengan rambut tengah yg dibiarkan panjang sedang di sisi-sisi lain dipotong cepak. Yesung hanya menghindar dari _namja_ itu.

"Bukankah kau Kim Yesung? Hei untuk apa Kim Yesung sampai di Berlin?" _namja_ lain menimpali.

"Apa kau tersesat? Berlin terlalu jauh dari _mansion_ keluarga Kim," _namja_ satu nya lai menimpali sambil meraih tubuh Yesung. Yesung terus menghindar hingga dia limbung terjatuh karena merasa pusing dengan kebisingan acara parade dan sakit yg mendera hatinya.

Saat para _namja_ itu ingin menyentuh Yesung, Siwon datang dan langsung menggendong Yesung _bridal style_. Yesung yg merasa nyaman karena selamat dari _namja-namja_ mabuk tadi hanya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon.

Tak jauh dari tempat Siwon berdiri, sebuah helikopter mendarat. Siwon tau jika itu adalah helikopter yg dikirim Kangin untuk membawa putra kesayangannya.

Siwon melangkah mendekati helikopter. Namun, saat dia hampir mencapainya, Siwon dihadang dua _bodyguard_. Siwon mengerti jika dia tidak diijinkan untuk mengantar Yesung hingga depan pintu helikoper.

Siwon kemudian menurunkan Yesung. Yesung pun langsung berjalan gontai menuju helikopter. Yesung langsung masuk helikoper tanpa menoleh ke arah Siwon. Dan helikopter itu terbang membawa separuh hati Siwon hingga hilang dari pandangan mata _namja_ tampan itu.

Selama dua hari sejak acara kaburnya, Yesung selalu diam dari saat dia di Berlin hingga dia kembali ke _mansion_ keluarga Kim di Korea. Sesekali dia akan menangis di pelukan sang ibu, Leeteuk, saat sang ibu mencoba membuat putra semata wayangnya bercerita padanya.

Kangin yg melihat keadaan putra kesayangannya menjadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun apa yg terjadi pada Yesung berawal dari sifat _overprotective_-nya.

"Han, cari tau semua informasi tentang agen Choi. Dan segera laporkan padaku," titah sang tuan besar.

"Baik tuan besar," patuh si asisten pribadi.

Seminggu berlalu, Yesung sudah mulai melakukan aktivitasnya walau masih terlihat muram. Hari ini Yesung sudah mulai mengikuti kegiatan kuliahnya dengan dikawal oleh dua pengawalnya, Zhoumi dan Henry.

Di sebuah perpustakaan kampus, 3 namja sedang duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan. Dua namja sedang saling bercengkerama, dan satu namja sedang menikmati aktivitas membaca-nya. Sedikit terusik saat 2 pengawalnya saling bermesraan, si _namja_ manis yg sedang membaca menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu? Kalian tampak lebih akrab dan mesra?" selidik Yesung.

"Ka-kami sebenarnya sudah menjalin hubungan, tuan muda," jawab Henry dengan tersenyum canggung dan Zhoumi hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah.

"Benar Tuan muda. Kami juga akan segera menikah," Zhoumi menambahkan.

"Owh, begitu. Selamat ya," balas Yesung. Ada sesuatu dihatinya yg merasa sakit. Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan hubungan Zhoury _couple_, hanya saja dia iri pada mereka. Kenapa kisahnya tidak berakhir seperti Zhoumi dan Henry.

Yesung kembali menjadi pendiam setelah mendengar kabar tentang Zhoury _couple_. Saat ia ingin kembali ke _mansion_-nya, ttidak sengaja ia melihat stiker dengan bulatan seperti wajah berwarna kuning yg sedang tersenyum. Senyuman kecil tercetak di bibirnya, mengingat siapa orang yg memiliki stiker itu, Shindong. Yesung kali ini percaya dengan ucapan Shindong waktu itu, jika suatu hari dia merasa sedih dan sendiri, maka saat ia melihat stiker itu, dia tidak akan merasa sendiri lagi.

"Hai kkoming, _do you miss me_?" tanya Yesung pada anjing kecilnya yg menghampirinya saat dia menginjakan kaki di _mansion_ keluarga nya.

"Tuan muda, Anda diminta tuan besar untuk menemuinya di ruang kerja," kata salah satu _maid_. Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Yesung berjalan menyusuri lorong yg akan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan kerja sang ayah. Yesung membuka mengetuk pintu kayu di ruang kerja ayahnya dan membuka pintunya.

"_Daddy_ memanggilku?" tanya Yesung setelah dia masuk ruang kerja sang ayah dan menemukan sang ayah yg sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"_Ne_. Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Kangin sambil berjalan ke arah sofa di tengah ruangan dan duduk si salah satu sofa.

"Biasa-biasa saja," jawab Yesung sambil duduk di sofa yg berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"_Daddy_ dengar akan ada pertukaran pelajar ke London. Apa itu benar?" tanya Kangin lagi.

"Iya, benar," Yesung hanya menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah seadanya. "_Daddy_ minum ya?" tanya Yesung yg mencium bau alkohol saat ayahnya berbicara.

"_Daddy_ hanya minum satu gelas. Rahasiakan ini dari _mommy_ mu, _arra_?"

"_Mommy_ pasti marah kalau tau _daddy_ minum. Aku akan membantu _daddy_ kali ini, tapi lain kali jangan harap," dan sepertinya hubungan ayah dan anak ini akan segera membaik.

"_By the way_, apa kau ingat agen Choi, ah bukah Choi Siwon, kau ingat dia?" tanya Kangin. Yesung langsung terdiam dengan ekspresi yg entahlah, sakit? Kecewa? Rindu?

"Hn,"

"Dia sudah tidak bekerja sebagai _secret agent_ lagi. Dan dia sekarang tinggal bersama ibunya di London. _Daddy_ juga dengar kalau dia sekarang menjadi fotografer di sebuah pementasan opera di London," Kangin memberi informasi.

"Owh, begitu," jawab Yesung masih menahan gejolak hatinya. Antara senang, sedih, kecewa, marah, sakit, penasara, semua itu campur aduk dalam hati Yesung.

"Dia _namja_ yg baik bukan? Dia juga menjagamu dengan baik waktu itu," komentar Kangin.

"Kau mau _daddy_ bantu untuk bisa mengikuti pertukaran pelajar?" tanya Kangin. Dan Yesung? Entahlah, dia masih harus menata kembali hatinya sebelum siap bertemu Siwon.

Di sebuah ruang pementasan opera di London, terlihat beberapa kru sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pertunjukan. Seorang _namja_ tampan sedang membenahi letak kameranya. Seketika dia menghentikan aktivitasnya saat mendengar rekannya berbisik padanya jika seseorang sedang mencarinya.

Tubuh Siwon seketika membeku saat dia menoleh dan mendapati _namja_ manis, Yesung, yg sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemilik hatinya itu. Hingga hanya berjarak sekitar 1 meter, Yesung berhenti di hadapan Siwon.

"Dari mana kau tau aku di sini?" tanya Siwon setelah dia sadar akan kehadiran Yesung yg sudah berada di hadapannya. Sebuah senyumann bertengger di bibir _namja_ tampan itu. Jika Yesung mencarinya bukankah berarti _namja_ manis itu telah memaafkannya?

"Kau tau kan aku punya banyak koneksi" jawab Yesung bangga. "Kekeke, aku mengikuti pertukaran pelajar selama 1 semester di London," tambah Yesung.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya kecewa,"

"Apa mereka akan menghajarku jika aku menciummu?" Siwon menunjuk 2 pengawal Yesung.

"Aku yg akan menghajarmu jika kau tidak menciumku," ancam Yesung.

Dengan senang hati Siwon mencium Yesung dihadapan semua orang yg ada di dalam gedung pementasan. Siwon mencium lembut Yesung. Ciuman penuh kasih dan penuh kerinduan hanya berlangsung singkat karena mereka sadar jika mereka dilihat oleh banyak pasang mata.

"Mau kah kau kabur bersamaku dan mengajakku keliling London?" tanya Yesung.

"_Of Course my sweetheart_," dan untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung kabur dari para pengawalnya. Setidaknya untuk kali ini dia tidak akan dikejar-kejar lagi karena ada Siwon di sisi nya yg akan selalu menjaga Yesung dengan seluruh jiwa raganya.

END


End file.
